Fireflies
by Tears of Thunder
Summary: sorry for the long awaited chapter....The last saiyajin female struggles with the killer within, and pays the ultimate price for letting her hunger for power consume her RR
1. The first Battle

Mia sat, reading in a recliner. There was a strawberry-banana Sobe on the end table and the TV was playing a new anime that was released. She found herself enjoying this. She'd read during the commercials and when they were over, she'd put her book down and saved it for the next. This particular show was extremely interesting to her. Bounty hunters were flying around in this ship with an off the wall redhead girl who she at first thought was a boy, most likely because her name was Edward. There was another on the ship who she found intruiging. His name was Jet. He was a pilot and technician and kind of a cook, or at least that's what Mia figured. Of course there was Spike and Faye, but she liked Ed the best! She was a crazy little prodgy and she laughed out loud at some of her antics.  
  
Mia put her book down as the show returned. It was past midnight (the choice spot for almost uncut anime on public TV) and of course, Ezekiel was put to bed, although he'd probably be on his way down in...3...2...1...  
  
"Mommy....I can't sleep." Her little boy stood at the entrance of the living room, rubbing his sleepy eyes and holding his favorite stuffed toy, his plush Pikachu.  
  
With a wistful smile, she opened her arms and in an instant, the little Namek Saiya-jin tot was on her lap.  
  
"What's the matter? A bad dream?" He nodded his little head as he snuggled down into her.  
  
"I dreamed'd Team Rocket came Fer' my Pika." He whispered.  
  
"Is there something mommy can do?" Mia asked, her own curiousity of her sons world making her into more of child herself. "Can I chase Team Rocket away?"  
  
Ezekiel looked up. "Could ya'?" He smiled ear to ear, his little fangs peeking over his bottom lip. He jumped up and screamed, "Yeah, come on Pika!" He ran upstairs to his bedroom door, Mia not far behind.  
  
"Shhh...." He hushed. "Team Rocket is twicky...they'll jump ya!" He slowly opened his door and peeked in. After taking a glance in, he pointed to the door. "You first. Do you have a PokeMon to battle with Mommy?"  
  
She chuckled. She had watched every movies and cartoons with him since he could say, 'pika pika' and he wanted to know if she had any PokeMon to battle with? Of course NOT! She would pretend though.  
  
She winked with a thumbs-up. "You betcha!"  
  
Bursting into the room she yelled, "I'm here to stop you team rocket, GO GOLDUCK!" She threw her arm back and 'threw' the PokeBall. Her son cheered and laughed. "Come out Team Rocket! WE know you're here!"  
  
"YEAH! COME OUT!" Mia yelled. Then she gasped! "THERE THEY ARE!" She stiffened her face and got serious. "Stop tormenting my son or I'll make you sorry!"  
  
Ezekiel screamed, "Mommy! They're attacking! ATACK ATTACK ATTACK!"  
  
In haling deeply, she pointed her index finger out in front of her and commanded, "Golduck, ice beam attack!"  
  
The imaginary Golduck performed a spectacular ice attack, freezing 'Team Rocket' still. "Hurry Ezekiel! Use Pikachu's thunder attack now that they're frozen!"  
  
Ezekiel jumped forward and put his stuffed Pikachu on the floor, and grinning so his little pointy teeth were bore and threatening, "Pika, use your thunder attack!"  
  
With one final front, the fight was over and Ezekiel and Mia looked up with hands on thier foreheads, as if looking into the distance. "Looks like team rockets blasting off again!" Mia smiled and outstretched her imaginary PokeBall. "Good work Golduck, come back for a nice rest!"  
  
Her son picked up his Pikachu doll and yawned, the yellow of the stuffed PokeMon contrasting his bright green skin.  
  
Mia sighed with a smile, picking up her son. "Even Pokemon masters need sleep, my little hero."  
  
Ezekiel looked up at his mom. "But I wanna stay up and watch the TV with ya..." He stuck out his bottom lip in an adorable pout that Mia often found hard to resist, being somewhat of a kid herself. "Please...?"  
  
"Mind your mother, son." Piccolo's deep voice said quietly. He leaned in the door way and watched calmly. "You've been up to long and I said you have to get to bed early if you want me to train you."  
  
Ezekiel's eyes lit up. "Oh, right!" Mia pulled back the sheets of his bed and placed the little green namek-saiya-jin into the folds of blankets. He smiled brightly up at his mother. "G'night mommy."  
  
Mia smiled softly at her tot. "Sweet dreams baby." She kissed his forehead and stood up, flicking on his squirtle night light.  
  
She slowly walked from the room and Piccolo waited a moment before following. Ezekiel eyed his father, then closed his wide wonder filled eyes.  
  
"Goodnight son..." He whispered.  
  
He still couldn't believe he had a child, and many times found it hard to believe that Mia was really back, yet, she had been back with him for six months now. He wasn't used to being a father, and knew little about such things.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about it. You're being a great father."  
  
He looked at Mia who was a few paces in front f him. He breathed deeply and walked up to her. "Perhaps, but our son is young, and impressions we make on him now will result in what he grows up to be." His dark blackened eyes looked down at his rather young mate. "You are very natural at this, but I don't know the first thing about what to do with a child."  
  
Mia smiled widely and innocently. "Treat him just like Gohan when he was that age." She hugged the giant Namek and continued. "There's no guide on how to be a parent, but we'll learn as we go along just like he is, and we'll do fine. Just have faith."  
  
He let his arms wrap around her and thought a moment. "I hope he's not like me Mia. He may be Namek, but he has my blood. The blood of Daimoh."  
  
Alrighty! A new story! And this one is in the hands of the fans, and me of course, but I'm sure you'll love following Mia and Piccolo's struggles together! So, read review, email, and give me suggestions! Thank you all! You're the best! 


	2. Fears

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled Vegita as he stormed out of his bedroom and into the hallway. He wore only his tight little boxers and a scowl that could kill.  
  
Mia blinked, the princes behavior not really fazing her. "Well, Ezekiel was having nightmares..."  
  
"ABOUT TEAM ROCKET! I heard the whole blasted thing! Isn't it bad enough that the show is watched in my presence? Now you're acting it out in the middle of the night!" He eyed Piccolo. "And what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
He smirked as he held Mia. "What do you think I'm doing here? Or can't you figure it out?" He kissed Mia's forehead and the Saiya-jin girl blushed and giggled softly.  
  
Vegita's face went pale. (Piccolo 1, Vegita 0)"If you're going to mate, keep it down or do it outside!" He barked, a little pink in the cheeks, which had Bulma been there to see, would not have gone unnoticed. "And be so kind as to keep you're power level's down so I can't sense what your doing!" The angry Prince slammed the door to his room shut, disappearing behind it. Then, baby Trunks began to wail.  
  
"VEGITA! YOU WOKE THE BABY!"  
  
Piccolo and Mia looked at each other smiling like idiots as they heard Vegita getting yelled at.  
  
Mia sighed and walked down the hall to their room, Piccolo following.  
  
When they were safely in privacy, Mia turned to Piccolo and hugged him closely. "Piccolo, I don't get what you're so concerned about." She kissed his neck.  
  
A light purr filled the room as Piccolo began to nuzzle his face down into her neck, gently nipping her skin.  
  
Mia stopped and paused. "I was hoping that you would explain what you said. What about your fathers blood? Ezekiel wasn't born from your fathers anger like you were, and besides, you fought it and won."  
  
Piccolo slowly stopped feasting on Mia's bare flesh and groaned in worry. "He may not have been born from my father, but he has the blood of him in his veins as I do. I gained control of it after only I destroyed Goku, which was the will of my father, and through my intense training I learned that my fathers wishes should not be driving me. Ezekiel however is still a descendent of the demon bloodline, and I'm afraid if he carries the genes of my father and is untrained, then he will try and carry out Damioh's wishes, or worse, have no goal at all and just be insanely obsessed with death."  
  
Mia looked at him. "That's easy, you just train him to control it, right?"  
  
Piccolo looked away. "Perhaps that's all it will take."  
  
"Piccolo, I'm just...trying to recover from the whole Krill thing." She whispered, "If that's a problem we'll deal with it, but...for now. Let's just work on being a family. Please?"  
  
Piccolo smiled genuinely, "As you wish."  
  
  
  
The next morning was average. Piccolo was gone when Mia woke up as usual, she walked downstairs and helped Bulma with breakfast, made sure they had an abundant supply off Ezekiel's favorite cereal, and eventually, unbeknownst to Piccolo, went to see Vegita in the gravity chamber. It had become routine, and it slipped her mind that she never told him. Every so often, Ezekiel would go with his father to train, and that left Vegita and Mia alone to discuss thier heritage and gave Vegita time to keep her in decent shape. She never wanted to train extensively, but she was with him about 2 hours each day.  
  
This afternoon was different.  
  
Mia knocked on the gravity door and waited patiently until Vegita lowered the gravity.  
  
"Get in here already! It's lowered!"  
  
Mia walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Hey! What's going on?"  
  
Vegita breathed heavily, catching his breath. "I just raised the gravity up a notch, that's all. I'm fine." He clutched his chest and gasped, leaning against the control panel of the room.  
  
Mia looked around, feeling uneasy. "Something's different Vegita."  
  
Vegita looked up at her, his eyes deep black, almost tinted the color of old dried blood. His face was in a scowl. When their eyes met, Mia froze. She began to shiver. His eyes were fiery yet froze her like ice. He raised his upper lip more, and she heard a growl, slow and low but gradually began to escalate into a roar! Mia back stepped, her legs almost failing her.  
  
"Vegita..."  
  
Suddenly, his finger twitched across the controls and the gravity increased. Mia gasped desperately and collapsed to the floor, but Vegita remained standing with ease.  
  
She struggled to look up at him, her eyes tearing from the intense pressure on her. "Wha...what.." she stuttered, "Are you...doing...?"  
  
He glowered at her.  
  
"Mia...get away from me..." He ordered, one eye half closed as if he was struggling against something unseen.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I...can't control myself!"  
  
She tried to lift herself, but a sudden force pushed her to the ground and rolled her onto her back. She stared up into Vegita's horribly disfigured face, his breathing raged.  
  
Mia began to tremble. "Vegita don't...please..."  
  
She felt his hands on her sides.  
  
Vegita was out of control, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tail. A saiya-jin's tail!  
  
  
  
* My first cliffy! What do you think? What's going on in Vegita? It could be any number of things! Is he in heat? Is he trying to rape her? WHAT?!?!? 'Chibi Piccolo jump up and hits her on the head with his pretty new sledgehammer' OUCHY! Guess that means I should shut up and get started on the next chappie, but I need some feedback before the next part gets out! Bye, and thanks for reading! * 


	3. A Princes Struggle

Mia found herself unable to struggle, paralyzed against the powerful Saiya-jin's rock hard body. It crushed her into the floor more than the gravity did, and she whimpered helplessly under his weight.  
  
Vegita was trying to lift himself away from her, but was forced forward by a sudden increase in the gravity. He kept his arms locked straight, holding himself above her.  
  
"Vegita, please!"  
  
"I can't get up, the gravity is lifting on it's own..." He growled as some unseen force tried to make him collapse on her, but he still fought, knowing under this gravity, his weight would crush her. "This is madness...what's going on?"  
  
A beeping in the room alerted the two that the gravity was still climbing, and with each second, Mia found it harder to breath, and Vegita found it harder to keep off of her.  
  
One arm slipped under the tremendous force and he hit her hard, his other arm the only one holding him.  
  
Mia felt tears forming in her eyes, her vision blurring and gasping for air. "Vegita, don't give up..."  
  
"I'm trying!" Amazingly he lifted his other arms again, getting some of his body off of her. Suddenly, they heard popping.  
  
"Vegita..."  
  
Snap!  
  
Vegita groaned in pain, strain apparent in his voice. "I...can't...hold on..."  
  
Mia just stared wide-eyed.  
  
Pop!  
  
BREAK!  
  
Vegita, collapsed against her, his arms broken and bloody as he howled in his pain.  
  
Mia cried, scared.  
  
But suddenly the gravity was off, but there was an explosion and a scream.  
  
"Mia!"  
  
Piccolo ran in, Bulma right behind him.  
  
Carefully rolling Vegita's body away, Bulma inspected him.  
  
"Vegita need a medic!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"All call the hospital, sweetheart!" Dr.Brief who was standing at the doorway ran off with his cell phone, and in the distance, they could hear him calling 911.  
  
Piccolo lifted Mia who was on her back, breathing air rapidly.  
  
"You alright?" He said quickly, "You have blood all over you!"  
  
She nodded, but winced as he lifted her. "The blood's Vegita's...I think some of my ribs are cracked..."  
  
Piccolo scowled, angry. "Bulma, what the hell happened?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "I don't know! Apparently the gravity machine had a glitch and went nuts!"  
  
"Don't bring me to that hospital! It smells like shit." Vegita wheezed, lifting him self without using his battered arms, "I'm fine."  
  
"Like hell Vegita! You're gonna die if you don't let us take you!" Bulma began to shout and Piccolo growled, his ears ringing.  
  
"Keep it down, shouting isn't going to get us anywhere!"  
  
Mia sat, a bit stunned. 'The gravity machine has never done that before...and Vegita! There was something strange about him at first!' She looked at the Saiya-jin Prince gritting his teeth, trying not to cry out as his pain throbbed his body. 'What's happening?'  
  
'The Hospital'  
  
Piccolo waited in the corner, arms crossed in meditation and waiting as Ezekiel played with his new McDonalds toy. Bulma sat with baby Trunks fussing in her lap, trying to stay occupied as the doctors looked at the two. Lucky for them, Goku had been treated there before, and they were becoming familiar with the anatomy of a Saiya-jin.  
  
"Mr. Vegita would like to speak with you sir." A doctor in white approached, gesturing to Piccolo. "He said it's imperative that he speak with you."  
  
Nodding, Piccolo followed the man to a bed in the emergency room. There, lay Vegita, bruised and wrapped in already bloodied gauze.  
  
"Namek..." He called weakly from his bed, "Get over here, this is important!"  
  
Pacing to him, Piccolo mumbled, "I thought I'd be the last person you'd want to speak with."  
  
Vegita smirked, "Maybe, but this concerns you and your mate...and perhaps all of us." His face went grim. "Did you're mate tell you anything about what happened in the chamber?"  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "No, she didn't." He eyed Vegita, wondering. "Why?"  
  
"Because coming from her, it would seem that my intentions towards her today were dishonorable, and I must assure you, that is not the case." he growled. "I'd hate to dishonor myself and the last Saiya-jin female by such a thing."  
  
Piccolo remained still, "Explain."  
  
"While I was training today, I had the urge to raise the gravity in the chamber higher than I dared go before, and I was handling it well, however, I have a system to my training which faltered today."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Vegita hissed, remembering. "Something entered me, digging up past motives...and it was urging me to loose the control I had acquired these years on Earth. I fought and fought it, struggling, embracing the challenge that had suddenly arisen in me, when Mia showed up for our daily spar." Vegita lowered his gaze, trying to be eloquent about what he said next. "To her, all seemed wrong when she opened the door and stepped inside. I told her I just upped the gravity and that it was nothing, but that nagging still pulled at my memories, making me want carnage, making me want misery." He looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "I knew then, something was dangerously wrong. Without thinking, my hand switched the gravity higher, causing her to collapse to the ground. She was confused, and questioned me. I fought the inkling to attack her as long as I could, and told her to run, that I wasn't in control. That's when this unseen power forced me to..." he paused, staring ahead. "It forced me to resurface my Saiya-jin rage, and my tail regrew itself."  
  
Piccolo was baffled. "How?"  
  
"I don't know...but I know as the gravity began to lift, it was no technical error. Someone or something was controlling the circumstances."  
  
Piccolo's glare was intense, rivaling even Vegita's best. He stared at him, silently demanding him to continue.  
  
Vegita sat up, bearing the horrible pain that shot through the splintered bones in his mangled arms. "Namek, that is the truth! I knew my progress in the chamber was unlike me, to push myself beyond the routine of my training! Even my thinking was being altered."  
  
Piccolo thought. "Whoever or whatever is responsible must have immense telepathic abilities." he speculated.  
  
"Abilities enough to do the impossible." Vegita leaned forward, and let his new grown tail unravel out of his bed.  
  
Piccolo stared a moment. "Saiya-jin regrow their tails at times of heightened emotional stress...maybe Freeza could have something to do with this?  
  
Vegita thought as well.  
  
"I know Freeza had some telepathic ability, but not enough to do what we're speaking of. All his power was in his muscles, nothing more."  
  
Piccolo nodded. "And after that boy from the future visited, I'm sure he isn't coming back again. Besides, why would he possibly make that happen? He'd rather just blow the whole thing up."  
  
"So it's agreed, possible or not, it's not Freeza." Vegita squinted his eyes. "Maybe it's some one with a grudge against Mia? Someone she knew before she came here..."  
  
Piccolo grunted. "I find it hard to believe that Mia would have any enemies. She's to likable."  
  
Vegita shook his head. "Namek, don't play dumb, you know who I'm referring to."  
  
In the back of his mind, Piccolo had suspected but always shoved the suspicion aside that Krill was somehow alive. "That can't be Vegita, Krill self destructed himself to make sure he got his revenge on her!" His temper began to rage, his blood boiling, "There's no way that monster is still alive!"  
  
Vegita sneered. "Go ahead and believe what you want, but since my memories of that fight returned, I've made a mental note to recognize a telepathic ki, and before this afternoon, had never felt one again."  
  
Piccolo stiffened. "You felt a ki..."  
  
Vegita smirked, satisfied that his point had been made.  
  
"I'm finished with you Namek."  
  
Piccolo nodded, not giving in to Vegita's command, but realizing a verbal fight would build if he stayed, and he had too much on his mind to quarrel with Vegita today. He had to speak with Mia.  
  
He took a few steps forward, then without turning his head, he addressed him saying, "Vegita, regardless of the untrusting relationship between us, I want to thank you for leaving Mia out of it...and for protecting her today."  
  
Perhaps it was because his mate was the last Saiya-jin female, but whatever the reason, Vegita had 'grown tolerant' of Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo walked down the hall, following the sounds of his son who was likely with his mother. He looked in the upcoming room to see Mia, sitting on a bed with Ezekiel next to her, talking about a new PokeMon he caught on his game boy. He smiled, no one seeing. Let them enjoy a moment of peace.  
  
Well? What'cha think? Review and email me with suggestions! I love to get them! Their what keep me going! 


	4. Crying

Mia saw him waiting at the door, curious and her eyes as usual, wide and questioning. "What is it Piccolo?"  
  
He didn't answer right away, but waited a moment as he walked in.  
  
Mia could always tell when he had something weighing on him. She put Ezekiel down and told him to wait with Bulma. As soon as the younger Namek was gone, Mia asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Piccolo stood before her, and closed his eyes in reflection. "I don't think what happened today was an accident. I spoke with Vegita."  
  
Mia suddenly held her breath, waiting.  
  
"What did he tell you?" She whispered.  
  
"He said he felt something unusual." Mia nodded, still waiting. "I want to know what happened today, from your point of view."  
  
His eyes finally opened, and waited for her to start.  
  
Mia bit in her lower lip nervously. "I don't know what you're looking for. I mean, I do train with Vegita for a bit each day, and I guess I never told you, but it was so insignificant I didn't think that you'd really care, seeing as you like your privacy but still want me to keep training and..."  
  
"Mia, you're rambling." He said with an amused chuckle. "I don't care that you train, just tell me about today."  
  
She sighed, calming herself. "Everything was going normal. I went to the gravity chamber in the afternoon, I knocked, waited for him to turn it down, the door opened and I came in as always." She looked down, to her lap, scrunching the sheets in her fists skittishly. "I knew as soon as I walked in Vegita was out of the ordinary. He was sweating really bad, and he was breathing hard, like he was in the middle of a life or death battle. He said it was just the gravity but I got worried. then it all went down."  
  
Piccolo nodded. "He told you he wasn't in control, he jumped you, and the gravity rose without anyone touching the controls."  
  
"Yeah." She looked at him, a bit confused. "But what does that have to do with anything? I thought it was just a glitch in the machine?"  
  
Piccolo shrugged. "Vegita said something was controlling him, bringing out his Saiya-jin instincts."  
  
"Yeah...it...was..."  
  
Piccolo eyed her.  
  
"It was like he wanted to pin me down and rip me apart. He...he was craving either sex or destruction." Mia sighed, pushing her long copper hair over her shoulder. "I don't want to think about it. Vegita had never acted like that before."  
  
Satisfied that he got all the information he could from her, he breathed deeply, ready to tell her what he knew. "Mia, Vegita also said he felt a ki. A telepathic ki."  
  
Mia looked at him inquisitively. "So, you're saying you think someone was controlling the situation?"  
  
Piccolo nodded, "I'm sure of it. Vegita's sudden change, the gravities levitation on it's own...it all fits together."  
  
Mia nodded. "You...you think it's Krill. Don't you?"  
  
Piccolo nodded, unable to help feeling awful for bringing this news to her. "I'm sorry Mia, but I'm sure it is."  
  
"NO!" Mia stood up, and looked around, almost disoriented. "No...he's dead...it's someone else! He self-destructed! He's gone...gone..." Mia's tears had begun streaming down her face, and she was trembling uncontrollably. He hadn't seen her like this since he was training her in the forest, when Tide and the others kidnapped her.  
  
Mia didn't even feel Piccolos arms around her at first. All she could feel was the terror. The horrible terror.  
  
"Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
A small nod was the only reply.  
  
Sorry it was so short everybody. You remember Krill right? From my first story? 'sigh' those were the days, when their romance was first blossoming, when all was innocent and new! 'Chibi Piccolo stares at Saiya-jin Mia with a sledgehammer bobbing up and down on his hand, suggesting she get back to her comments before she got whacked' Heh...'wipes forehead nervously' I still haven't gotten ANY suggestions. I know where to go with this, but I like feedback and stuff...well, review at least kiddies and take care. Stay tuned for the next chapter 'fighting destiny' 


	5. Fighting Destiny

Fighting Destiny  
  
Vegita sat quietly on the foot of his bed, thinking. Bulma was, as usual, down in the lab tinkering with new inventions. This one was a Saiya- jin regeneration tank that she finally decided to make after the hospital trip. It would save on the bills and gave her something to do. But that was not the focus of his thinking.  
  
He stroked his tail, his face impassive and hard. 'What was going on in there?' He wondered. He knew well about his instincts and why they were kicking in, but he knew also they were triggered by that presence, whether it was deliberate or not. If it was Krill, then arousing his instincts was not the best solution, seeing as although they make him lust after battle, it also made him lust after those of his kind, meaning in this case, the only female available of his race, Mia. Perhaps this intruder didn't know that.  
  
Vegita growled, his eyes sharpening, as his nostrils could still smell the woman on his skin, sinking into him, making his primal passion rage. He had little interest in the girl before! She was weak, small, and mated to the Namek, and that was usually enough for him to turn away...but what was it?  
  
He stood, his tail wagging lazily behind him as he walked to the window. There were only a few more cycles to go. He secretly watched and observed the moon, waiting for it to come. Waiting for the moon to give off those intoxicating brute rays. But this, this would be different. It would be the time of chaos for any Saiya-jin on the planet, including Goku. It would be a full moon, colored by the shade of blood, and the hunt would begin, and now that the organs in his tail were back, he knew that would be a dark night for this planet. The moon would be full, but there would be no light for the earth's people.  
  
"Hey, Vegita!" Bulma cooed from the doorway. She pulled her ponytail out and let her shoulder length hair tumble down. She smiled coolly and paced up to the prince, her arms snaking around his waist.  
  
Vegita kept his gaze locked at the rising moon, only a small sliver in the sky. Just a few more cycles.... then he would have no control.  
  
  
  
Piccolo propped Mia on their bed and he walked to the window, ready to leave her be when he thought better of it. He growled, cursing his own soft spot for her and sat down to meditate.  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
The sound of his sons voice made him growl. He just wanted to meditate! Was that so wrong?  
  
"What is it?" He mumbled. 'Geez! I don't know what to do with a kid! This is Mia's job!'  
  
Ezekiel hopped into the room and looked around. "Momma's sleep'n?" He whispered.  
  
He replied with just a nod.  
  
"Well, then, you come'ere daddy!" The little green boy ran forward and grabbed his father's tunic, yanking it with quite a lot of strength for a boy. "Come on!"  
  
Exasperated, Piccolo stood and followed his son to his bedroom. Amidst a sea of toys, was a clean little circle of blank floor, and in the middle of that, was a cleaned grape jelly jar.  
  
Piccolo looked on as Ezekiel carefully stepped around the toys, stuffed dolls, and PokeMon cards. He stopped and picked up the jar, which was obviously the focal point of attention.  
  
"Look at what I caught!" The boy stared up at his father, handing him the glass. "Be careful."  
  
Piccolo brought it up to his eyes and looked through it, seeing a small speck of black. Watching closer, he saw it was a bug. He grinned.  
  
"You like bugs, huh?" Piccolo snickered.  
  
Ezekiel nodded and pointed. "Keep lookin'!"  
  
Brining his eyes sharper to look inside he noticed the bug move. Still, he watched. Then, the bug began to fly, a yellow light blinking inside like a little star.  
  
Ezekiel watched with wonder, his eyes wide and a little smile on his face. His little pointy teeth peeked out of his mouth. "Isn't it cool?"  
  
'Maybe there is less to this than I thought?' Piccolo wondered as the firefly fluttered in the jar. 'Maybe I'm just being edgy, but either way, Krill seems to have made himself known again...and if he's after Mia, he may be after him as well.' He handed the encased bug to his son, and watched a moment longer. 'And there is still the blood a Damioh in him...maybe only time will tell.'  
  
He left the room, growling to himself. 'There are to many things to think about now! Mia's condition, training my son, Krill may be back, and I may just loose my mind trying to be a father and a mate!' He shook his head. 'Stupid hormones! I just couldn't keep away from her! Now look where I am!'  
  
'SO...what's going on? Does anyone have a clue? Why is Piccolo suddenly acting so strange? REVIEW!' 


	6. Control

Piccolo felt no better after his meditation, which ended late the next morning. He found no solace and wondered himself what was wrong with him. He knew there had been a sudden change in himself. And yet, he felt no need to fight it.  
  
Mia awoke, silently got out of bed, and walked to Vegita's room.  
  
He still stood at the window, watching the outside vacantly. He wasn't enjoying a view, or even watching something. He was studying the terrain...but for what?  
  
"Vegita sir?" Mia said softly. His sensitive ears twitched at her voice, although he had sensed her coming.  
  
"Hush child." he whispered. "You know it, don't you?"  
  
Mia swallowed and nodded, "Piccolo won't like this, Vegita." She said softly, frightened, "And I'm not going to give into this because of this impulse..."  
  
"We may not have a choice." He replied, eyes fixated out the window. "Our blood is being pumped mercilessly through our veins with no remorse of the consequences, and we can not deny our heritage." He averted his gaze to his hands, "It may be the only way to secure the future of our race."  
  
Mia shook her head. "I can't do this Vegita!"  
  
Vegita finally glanced over his shoulder and spoke. "My blood line will make it impossible for me to resist, regardless of our mates."  
  
Mia shuddered. "The impulse is strong, but I can't deny Piccolo..." She stared at him. "This was triggered yesterday...wasn't it?"  
  
Vegita looked on. "A force controlled me yes." He stated, "However, it did not make me lust for you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He abruptly got up from the window and stopped in front of her, taking her forearms and forcing her into him. She gasped, but he silenced her with a forceful kiss.  
  
He retreated from her and replied, "That force was the only thing that stopped me from taking you right there!"  
  
Mia squirmed a bit in his grasp, but it only tightened. His black eyes bored into hers, violating her soul. His gaze traveled her body and tightened at her waist, then returned to her eyes.  
  
"You've felt the impact of your blood. I'd like to see you try and fight it." He released her. "We don't have long...if you want to retaliate, prepare now, while you can."  
  
Mia left quickly. 'I was hoping he'd assure me that his actions yesterday were the result of what was controlling him! Now I find he lied to Piccolo and is not fighting the season for Saiya-jin mating!'  
  
She dashed out of hi room and down the stairs, not really knowing where to go, but knowing that little by little, things were getting worse.  
  
Ezekiel stood in the center of his small room, holding the jar, which held his lightning bug. He watched it, his eyes flickering as the bulb of the insect. ~ You see it there? Why is it so wrong to get rid of it?~  
  
Ezekiel looked on at it. "It's alive. I shouldn't hurt it."  
  
~It's just an insect! It won't be missed...go on...do it!* A creepy voice spoke to the boy, convincingly, and seductively. ~Be seduced by the urges you feel...Don't be afraid of them.~  
  
Slowly, he unscrewed the lid. "It hasn't done nothing wrong."  
  
~Yet it sickens you!~ the voice argued, ~It's weak! It does not deserve to live!~  
  
"Yes."  
  
~Then do it!~  
  
The innocent expression on his face changed, taking the firefly from its glass prison. He watched it as it gently crawled across his fingers and into his palm. Suddenly, his and closed, crushing the defenseless creature. The boy smiled. "It was weak...it didn't deserve to live."  
  
He opened his hands to find the unholy remains of his victim. ~Feel nothing for its loss of life. It does not matter.~  
  
"It does not matter."  
  
Piccolo flew to Kami's to see Kami standing at the edge of the lookout.  
  
"Old man, we need to talk!" He barked, striding forward.  
  
"Yes...we do...but about more than what you think."  
  
Piccolo's face remained in a deep frown.  
  
Kami turned toward him. "You're different, Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo growled loudly, his temper raging. "I can't meditate! I can't shake this presence!"  
  
Kami nodded. "There are many things happening on earth, and from what I can tell, you are not the only one under this influence." The guardian raised his gaze and looked up at the clouds, almost feeling tears in his eyes. "Sad days are coming, and darkness is going to make this planet it's home if something isn't done." He looked at Piccolo, who was squirming uncontrollably, almost beastlike. "Remain here and protect your family." Kami pleaded. "Mia doesn't need this heartache, stay here and protect her from yourself."  
  
At the speed of light, Piccolo's hand was at the guardian's throat. "What if I don't want her protected? What if I'd care less if she lived or died!"  
  
"That's not true..."  
  
"Shut up!" He hissed, his fangs bared and his clutch tightening. "You're the source of this! YOU, will die!"  
  
"Piccolo, stop this, please!" Mr. Popo's voice begged, shivering in fear. "Please! Leave Kami be!"  
  
Kami's face began to loose color as Piccolo strangled him. He opened his mouth to speak, but only squeaks of held air were forced out.  
  
Piccolo's face smiled demonically, as he felt the pulse of the god's blood begin to sow and loose it's strength.  
  
"PICCOLO, STOP!"  
  
A foot smacked the nameks arm and Kami went flying to the ground.  
  
With a cold howl, Piccolo looked to see that his attacker was Goku.  
  
The Saiya-jin frowned at him, his hair spiked golden blonde and eyes sparkling. "Piccolo, if you want to fight, come with me..."  
  
Anger bubbled in his body, and his arms and legs revolted in shivers of blazing fury. The once always calm and controlled namek was in a rabid state.  
  
"Goku...I will kill you...now!"  
  
Before he could strike, a hard blow to the back of his head caused Piccolo to black out and go unconscious. Krillin stood behind him, panting loudly as he had used all his strength to power the blow.  
  
Goku retransformed and breathed in relief. "He was so blinded with hate that he couldn't even sense us." He smiled thankfully. "Thanks Krillin, the pan worked."  
  
Krillin was already by Kami's side as the old man gasped for air.  
  
Goku wiped the sweat from his brow and swallowed. "Are you alright Kami?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"What happened to him? I thought he was one of us?" Krillin asked.  
  
Kami shivered. "There is a horrid force on the earth. It's been waiting and waiting for the perfect time to strike and the time was now." He looked up at Goku. "Even Piccolo's amazing mental shields couldn't ward off the power that possessed him."  
  
Both Krillin and Goku looked confused. Mr.Popo helped Kami up, and a large bruise covered his throat. He rubbed it carefully and continued. "Piccolo was being controlled, the force was feeding off of his darker nature and using him for it's own purposes."  
  
Goku furrowed his brow. "I don't get it? Why haven't we sensed him before?"  
  
Kami looked up at them. "But you have, you need only remember."  
  
'smiles' SO, what do you think? Review, and many surprises are a comin! 


	7. hiding the truth

Goku shrugged. "Kami, I know that our memory was erased and all but are you saying this may have something to do with this?"  
  
Kami sighed, "I can't believe this is happening...after all this time..."  
  
"What's happening Kami?" Goku asked, his dark eyes twinkling with worry.  
  
"Many things." He answered, dodging the question. "By now you've come to realize that your temper has been short and that your appetite has dwindled to almost nothing..." The aged god looked at him, his face solemn and down cast. "You've felt it...haven't you?"  
  
Goku nodded. "What's happening to us?" The planets soul protector looked up and locked eyes with Kami. "It's almost impossible to fight it, and I don't even know what it is."  
  
"It's the Saiya-jin mating season." Kami knelt down by Piccolo studying his cold angry expression even while he slept. "Vegita and yourself are experiencing heat, or rather, it's your time to mate now."  
  
Krillin laughed uneasily. "But Goku and Vegita are both taken and have great girls! Why should this be such a problem?"  
  
"You don't get it Krillin." Goku whispered. "As a Saiya-jin, both Vegita and I are having urges to take a Saiya-jin mate..."  
  
Krillin's face fell. "And the only one left is..."  
  
"That's right, Mia."  
  
Goku bit his lower lip, sweat pouring from his forehead. "I'm sure Vegita knows about this, and I bet he's determined to get her for himself to ensure the blood line of pure blooded royal Saiya-jin." he growled, as if struggling with himself. "That's basically the whole point to this time of our life. To be sure the race goes on."  
  
Krillins face squirmed. "You don't sound yourself, Goku...are you alright?" He put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, and the aliens muscles jumped at the contact.  
  
"Don't touch me Krillin...Kami just confirmed my suspicions and that means I'm not going to be very....friendly for a while." Goku took a deep breath as Krillin stepped back. "Kami, lock me in the time chamber while this is going on! That way I'm no threat to Mia and this planet and I can train at the same time!"  
  
Kami shook his head. "I'm not sure it would work. The room's time passes slowly and it would just prolong your condition....and even you wouldn't be able to spend all that time in there."  
  
Goku shuddered with frustration. "Let me try...I can't...I WON'T put this world at risk just because I...I..."  
  
Kami looked at Goku who's brow was furrowed and covered with sweat from trying to control himself. 'I should tell him...but I can't.'  
  
"Goku, I will let you stay in the chamber, but know, things will be happening out here and under no circumstances will I let you out!" His voice dropped, almost grieving. "Even if it means your life."  
  
Goku nodded. "I understand."  
  
Kami sighed and led Goku past the columns of ivory pillars to the gate of the time chamber. He opened the door and looked to Goku. "You know you will be stuck in the room for a decade...maybe more..."  
  
He nodded without speaking. He was doing it to protect the ones he loved.  
  
"Then farewell my friend."  
  
Slowly, the door shut behind him and a spirit lock was placed on the outside to prevent his escape.  
  
Krillin stood there in shock, his eyes searching for hope of some kind, confused beyond all words. "There's something you didn't tell us..." His face hardened and he stared at Kami who hung his head low.  
  
"I know...and I want you to gather the earths warriors here so all may be present when I explain what is happening." His breath shivered. "Mr.Popo, be so kind as to contact Corrin so he may send Yajarobi after Tenshinhan, Choutsu, and Yamcha. Vegita mustn't know of this meeting. Krillin, go fetch Mia, her son, and Gohan. They must be present as well."  
  
"Yes Kami." The black genie scurried off into the lookout to go about the orders he was given.  
  
Krillin swallowed. "This is bad...isn't it?"  
  
With a nod, Kami walked to the edge of the tile, staring down at the earth below.  
  
'This will truely determine the fate of this world and question the relationships between all of these brave warriors...once again...I pray we can survive.'  
  
Alright! One thing is explained! But what of the rest? What's going on with Ezekiel and why didn't Kami tell Goku of what was happening? Review and see if anyone can guess what's happening! 


	8. The Need Of A Protector

Mia sat watching a new movie she had found. She was curled into a ball, and breathed shallowly, trying to take her mind off of the fear she was feeling. Ezekiel was curled up in her lap, saying he was hearing people that weren't there. She smiled. His nightmares were always vivid. Tonight, they seemed more unusual though.  
  
Krillin burst through the front door of capsule corp. looking around franticly. `Where is she?' he darted into each different room he came across, then yelled, "Mia! Come here!"  
  
Mia's ears twitched hearing the sound of someone calling her.  
  
"Hello?" She called uncertainly. `Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me.'  
  
That assumption was quickly put to rest as Krillin ran into the room, panting heavily and leaning against the door frame to catch his breath. "I...'wheeze'...just ran all over looking for you!" He looked up, and Mia's face was of course, questioning.  
  
"Can I help you with something, Krillin?"  
  
He nodded quickly. "Come on and bring Ezekiel! This is important and Kami thinks you're in danger!"  
  
Mia shot up from her seat with Ezekiel still sleeping in her arms. "Is it Krill? Piccolo said that his presence has been sensed!" Her questions kept coming as they took flight from the nearest window into the sky.  
  
Below, outside under the canopy of a tree, Vegita watched as she left. His dark smirk crept onto his lips as a familiar chuckle was heard vibrating from his throat. "Try and run...no one can protect you...not even the namek."  
  
Kami passed by Yamcha and Tien, pacing nervously as they all waited for Krillin to show up with the others.  
  
Yamcha was mumbling the lyrics to a new song under his breath to pass the time while Choutsu and Tien just kind of stood by. Yajirobi was munching on a bag of potato chips he had found in the kitchen. However the method, they were all waiting.  
  
After a stop at the Son house, Krillin and Mia arrived at the lookout with Gohan beside them. Mia was worried, Gohan was ready for anything, and Krillin just wanted to know what was going on.  
  
They sky was dark and overcast and no stars could be seen. It was like a premenition of what was to come.  
  
Kami stopped and breathed deeply, leaning on his old wooden staff. "I've called you all here on urgent matters which need to be taken care of." He began and all present stopped what they were doing and listened.  
  
"Alright, we've all have gotten the fact that the Saiya-jin males are in heat and are going after Mia, and while Goku is staying in the time chamber until it's over, Vegita is left clueless to what we're doing up here." Krillin summed it up as best he could. He had explained what he had heard to Mia on the way there, and even Gohan had understood, admitting his father was acting weird lately.  
  
"That is correct." Kami sighed, "But there is so much more happening as well."  
  
"Such as?" Tien urged.  
  
Mia gasped and put Ezekiel in Krillins arms, running over to a collapsed Piccolo.  
  
"What happened to him?" She looked at the others, her eyes watering as she searched the eyes of all of them for answers.  
  
"Child," Kami said softly, walking to her as she shook at Piccolo, hoping to wake him up. Her desperation was dripping in her voice and she began to cry. "Child, please, stay calm."  
  
"How can I stay calm? Piccolo's hurt!" Mia yelled.  
  
"Mia. He attacked Kami. Goku and I had to knock him out to stop him." Krillin admitted this a bit hesitantly.  
  
Mia just looked at his rested eyes, his face disfigured on an angry scowl.  
  
"There's something wrong with him...he's never looked like that before." She whispered.  
  
"I remember that look." Yamcha butted in as he walked over. "He wore that look on his face each time he fought Goku. Even at the Tenka."  
  
Mia's gaze became very serious as she stood and back stepped away from him. "Kami...he's being controlled, isn't he?"  
  
"I'm impressed that you've discovered that." The elderly Namek rested his hand on her shoulder, "I know you've been informed that an energy has been detected on Earth. It's that same energy that is responsible for the malfunction at the gravity chamber, and for Piccolo's sudden change in personality."  
  
Mia nodded. "It's Krill...I know it..." Her breathing shook and she turned around and hugged Kami as she began to cry.  
  
In dismay, he looked over at the other warriors as he held her. "There is an evil energy at work on earth, and with out the help of Goku or Vegita, it's up to all of you to protect the planet...that is...if you accept the responsibility in their absence?"  
  
Tien smiled, all three eyes shining. "If it's for Mia, I'll do it." He stepped forward. "I'm in, and you can count on me to protect you Mia!"  
  
"Me too!" Choustu yelped happily.  
  
She lifted her face from Kami's gi, and looked at Him, feeling resurfacing. "Tien..." she whispered, her heart almost breaking. "Please, I don't..."  
  
"Yes, you do...I may not be much of a fighter compared to the saiya-jins but I will give it my all!" He outstretched his hand to her. "Let me help you..."  
  
Slowly, Mia found her hand rising up and taking his, a smile on her face. "Thank you."  
  
"Count me in!" Krillin said casually as he held her son. "It's been getting a bit dull around here...about time for a new threat, don't you think Gohan?"  
  
"You bet!" The demi-Saiya-jin shouted. "But I do have one question Kami...why is it this thing that's affecting dad and Vegita isn't doing anything to me?"  
  
Kami smiled. "You're a bit to young yet, Gohan. But you're time may come as well. Fortunately, it should be much easier to deal with since you are half human."  
  
"Well, I might as well stay." Yamcha caved in.  
  
Yajirobi stood and crumpled his empty bag of chips. "Whatever...if you need senzu beans you can call, but until then, leave me outta this."  
  
"Well, that's a grand total of 5 warriors on our side." Kami frowned as he looked at Piccolo. "But what do we do about him? As soon as he's conscious again, he'll resume his rampage."  
  
Tien, still holding Mia's hand, spoke up. "I'll take Mia and Ezekiel to my place in the mountains and conceal our ki's. I say Krillin and Yamcha stay here in case he wakes up."  
  
"What about me?" Gohan piped up.  
  
Tien thought a moment. "You go back home so your mom doesn't get worried. If a battle rises, then we'll need your help."  
  
"Got it!" Gohan nodded.  
  
Kami sighed. "Without Goku this may prove difficult...but if I told him of all these events, he may to have been so willing to go in the time chamber. He'd have insisted to fight."  
  
"We've fought without Goku before...don't you remember Garlic Jr?" Krillin shrugged. "We can handle it!" He turned to Mia, Tien and Choutsu. "Here." He said holding out the sleeping boy. "Take care of them and if you need help, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Right." Tien nodded, taking Ezekiel in his arms. "Mia, lets get going."  
  
She wanted to walk but her feet failed her. She looked at Piccolo lying unconscious on the floor, and something inside her snapped. Her breathing got hard and she was crying again. Through it all, Piccolo was there to help her, to lend support, and to be there when she needed him. Now she needs protection against him? It was too much. She dropped to her knees next to him, and cried out her frustration.  
  
Of course, eyes were watching, knowing the plan but waiting for the time to strike. She would pay for what she had done...and after she suffered until she wished nothing more than to die...she would take the most agonizing death with her to the after life, where she'd be sure to be welcomed with even more pain.  
  
Thank you for reading, and special thanks to Piccolo 0714, Piccolos Fire, Hana Noir, and Namek Kaia for all their support while I doubted my abilities to write. Thank you all! Please review, and if you like the story, leave your email address and specify that you want to be contacted when the story id updated. 


	9. The Struggle Begins

"Here you are!" Tien said as he opened the door to Mia's new room. "Ezekiel can stay with Choutsu down the hall, but you can have my room. I'll take the couch."  
  
Mia shook her head. "No, I'll take the couch."  
  
As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her shoulders, bringing her into a tight embrace. He squeezed tight and Mia just remained frozen. She was too tired and emotional to keep up with all of this. Vegita had become the least of her worries. Now it was her willpower against Tien.  
  
She had fought it to the best of her ability, struggling always to remember she was happily mated to Piccolo...but what about now? Would he ever come back?  
  
"No, I insist. Stay here." His low whisper shook her back from her thoughts.  
  
She gently pushed him away, her face solemn and tired. "I don't want to argue with you..."  
  
He smiled, retreating from the hug. "As you wish Mia. I'll be in the living room if you need me."  
  
He went to shut the door to give her privacy when she said, "I won't sleep with you." She inhaled sharply, keeping her gaze averted. "I'm grateful for your help, yes, and always will, but I can't forget about Piccolo..."  
  
He nodded. "Don't worry. I won't..." He then blushed furiously. "You know that wasn't my intention."  
  
Mia turned and stared at him. "Good...then neither of us will be uncomfortable."  
  
She tried her best to smile, but only succeeded in a pathetic whimper of distress. She couldn't bring herself to smile. She was alone. Even if Tien and her son was there...  
  
Ezekiel watched as Choutsu got out a futon, rambling on about loving company. But all the boy did was watch. ~ You know...he's insignificant as well. He's weak...he... ~  
  
`He's moms friend. I won't hurt him.' Ezekiel clutched his stuffed Pikachu, sighing. `Before it was just a buggy. Now you want me to hurt a person?'  
  
~ Does that bother you? ~  
  
`Uh...yeah.'  
  
Choutsu suddenly felt his instincts twitch. There was a presence. "Ezekiel, you stay here, okay?" His little voice squeaked as he ran to the kitchen where he was sure to find Tien.  
  
Tien stood in the center of the living room, a blanket in hand. "You feel that?"  
  
Choutsu stopped when he saw the look on Tiens' face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tien shut all four eyes, meditating for a moment. Then his eyes flashed open with a sharp burst of light, sending a mental chill throughout everyone in the house.  
  
"It isn't a ki, it's a telepathic link...a strong one!" Tien looked down the hall, then to Choutsu. "Is the kid okay?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, he's just getting ready for bed." The little clownish man began to shiver. "Why?"  
  
With an uneasy breath, he calmed his psychic aura.  
  
"The kids got a mental link of some kind...he's communicating with someone through his mind." Tien heaved a sigh of relief. "Either way, it's no threat right now. It just proves he's got mental abilities and it needs training."  
  
"But what about who he's talking to?"  
  
Tien shrugged. "I'll go to Kami's tomorrow and ask him what he thinks. For now, lets just get some sleep."  
  
In his room, Ezekiel sat. The voice had left but had promised to return. He looked down at his pokemon doll, and without a moment's hesitation, ripped the head off and tossed it into the wall where it landed in a pile of stuffing and fur.  
  
~ Very good, VERY good.... ~  
  
She stood on the peak of a mountain, watching intently. The time was almost right. With a mighty leap, she headed north to the ship.  
  
Flying fast, she came to her goal, a large and palace like building. She smirked, her blood red lips tugging tightly across her teeth, revealing very long yellowing fangs. Her toes touched the ground with lithe and her legs carried her with grace into the ship where her she would wait.  
  
Vegita watched the creature retreat, obviously ignoring his presence. He was sure it knew he was there, but simply found the fact unimportant, or so he figured. He had more pressing matters to attend to. He looked up at the sky. The rotations were complete.  
  
With a mighty leap, he closed in on the small capsule house nestled into the mountain, prepared a ki blast and shot it. It spiraled at its target, lightening the area enough that if anyone were there, you would have seen his harsh eyes had turned red. You might also have noted that he had grown fur over his back and neck. He was also completely naked.  
  
The explosion shattered the peaceful silence and destroyed the house, but to his keen senses, he knew they had escaped. Barely...  
  
Tien gasped, his body aching as he carried Mia away from the burning rubble. Choutsu and Ezekiel were waiting a few yards away.  
  
`I've got to get her away...from the...fire...' His arms were burned and his cloths in shreds, and he stared at the girl unconcious in his arms. `I've got you...I'll keep you safe for ...him...'  
  
Then he collapsed, Mia flying from his arms and skidding to a stop a few feet away. She too was covered in burns. Her lungs burst to life, coughing and struggling to stand. Then she saw Tien...and remembered.  
  
"Tien!" She forced her self up and ran to him, slinging him onto her back and carrying him away. "Hang on...please, just stay with me...!"  
  
"I'm...alright..." His voice vibrated from his throat, causing her to sigh in relief.  
  
"Don't get comfortable..." A dark voice growled. "He has now become the least of your worries."  
  
Mia's soot covered face rose up. Her eyes were desperate and still, innocent as ever.  
  
Vegita floated a few feet in the air, staring at the now defenseless female. The time was certainly here...  
  
Review! `smile' don't you hate me? 


	10. The Unexpected Villan

Tien groaned in pain looking up at Vegita's strange metamorphasis through half slitted eyes. He felt a trembling beneath him.  
  
"Mia...are you alright?" He asked, knowing that she was somehow holding him on his feet.  
  
"I am..." Her reply was shakey, and so was her stance. "I need to put you down so I can fight him, Tien."  
  
"No...I'll...."  
  
"You'll do nothing!" She snapped. Her face was angry and scared as it turned to look at him "I'm sick of needing protection! I'm sick of running!" She was crying now, her long medium length hair billowing in the harsh wind.  
  
Tien studied her. The hot breeze from the fire was scorching them, but they dared not move. Her eyes were fixated on the mighty Saiya-jin that was stalking her.  
  
Choutsu ran up, Ezekiel behind him.  
  
Mia steadied Tien as he took his footing.  
  
She kept her eyes on Vegita. "Tien, take Choutsu and Ezekiel to Kami's and get help! I'll be okay for a while."  
  
Tien shook his head say no, wanting to stay and help her though his body burned and muscles regretted each movement.  
  
"I won't go. Let them go, but I won't!" He made sure his feet were solidly on the ground then stood in front of her. "Choutsu, GO!"  
  
The little man knew better than to argue now. He took Ezekiel on his back and shot into the sky. Vegita chuckled, letting them leave. He had no interest with a couple of weak fighters. He wanted Mia, and if she put up a fight, the better the challenge.  
  
"Tien Leave! Please!" She begged, staring at his back as he dropped himself into a fighting stance.  
  
"NO!" He leapt up, arms drawn back to attack.  
  
Vegita laughed at his lame attempt's to make a hit, keeping his arms crossed against his body almost simply twitching as he dodged.  
  
Frustrated, Tien brought his hands up, even against the dark of the night, he collected the rays of sun reflected off the almost full moonlight.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!" He shouted, his fingers sprawled against his face and his eyes shut.  
  
He shot forward, knowing that's where he would be. He, himself, opened his eyes, looking around so he could find the threat blinded. What he found how ever, was shocking. He felt his confidence drop when he saw Vegita's eyes pulsating, absorbing the rays he had sent at him.  
  
"What? Why...?"  
  
Fullmoon light. He had only amplified the full moonlight!  
  
"MIA RUN!"  
  
It was to late, Vegita had begun a strange transformation common to the Saiya-jin.  
  
Mia clutched her eyes, the solar flare blinding her. She heard Tien yelling for her, shouting orders, but she couldn't make them out against the beaconing of her own thoughts.  
  
But suddenly, there were arms surrounding her, scooping her up roughly and she knew they were in flight.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"You're going back where you belong!"  
  
Vegita, in this state, had already swatted the three-eyed human to the ground, and had seen a figure closing in on `his' target. His amazing hightened senses homed in on the obstical and he saw only red. `How dare that creature interfere!'  
  
The giant ape hopped forward, cutting off the exit that was being taken.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" The loud rumbling of the oozaru was like thunder, and it made Mia shiver.  
  
She rubbed her eyes fervently, trying to recover her vision, and finally, she was able to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was the bright crimson eyes of a female. She was tall, slender...and red....long black hair...  
  
Mia's face dropped. An eploitation race...she was...  
  
Before she could raise a fist in defense, a tingling entered her mind and she was asleep.  
  
At the same instant, Vegita howled in rage, clutching his throbbing head and blinded with pain.  
  
The creature looked down at Mia lying limp under her arm. She scowled, her lips curving up and her fully black eyes sparkling in the dim light. "You little wretch..." Her highly cultured voice sang. "Now you pay...."  
  
Sorry this was so short, but I have a couple of things I need to figure out before the next chapter. Well what do you think? Let me know with a review! 


	11. And Her Name Is Adia

The woman took a giant leap into the air and headed toward the ship. She looked down at the girl that she carried. `Amazing...this little girl was the cause of all my troubles.' Her red lipstick covered lips extended in an angry pout. `She'll be sorry by the time I'm through with her.'  
  
Quickly, she tossed her to the ground, making sure she did so roughly enough to leave her in a crater. Mia woke up, choking on blood rising in her mouth as a result of a freshly broken rib piercing her left lung.  
  
She struggled to her knees and tried to stand. Confusion filled her mind as she looked around, trying to find the woman who kidnapped her. `Oh Kami, what do I do now?'  
  
As a Saiya-jin, she did the only thing that came to mind. She powered up.  
  
Her crystal blue aura blurred around her as she struggled to her feet, using her precious time to form an attack.  
  
The woman watched, knowing she was unseen. She watched, amused at the injured girl powering up...she didn't even know where to fire that blast she was preparing.  
  
Mia's vision was hazy, and the pain she was enduring wasn't helping. She felt tears sting her eyes. `I...I wish Piccolo were here...' She inhaled sharply, a swift kick to her side sending her flat on her back. She yelped out. `I can't even see where she's coming from and I can't sense her! What did Piccolo tell me to do when this happened?' She thought back, back to when her training with Piccolo had just started.  
  
Her eyes flashed open as she remembered. She sure wasn't experienced in battle, and she wasn't a talented fighter, but she did remember that telepaths and metal attacks were based on a desire, or an ambition. But how would that help her?  
  
A hard kick to the stomach made her drop her train of thought.  
  
The woman stood above her, eyes blaring with...jealousy?  
  
Mia opened her mouth to speak, and spat out the blood that dwindled there. "Who ...who are you?" She looked up at the red skinned alien, her long black hair braided down her shapely back.  
  
She replied with another kick to her side. "I'm just another bitch in the harem! I'm a used and unwanted woman who has everything that a man could want, but he still wants YOU!"  
  
The next kick was truly violent, ending with a stomp on her chest. Mia cried out, snatching her ankle and trying to get it off of her.  
  
"I was first in line!" The woman shouted angrily, "But then you came! I tried to kill you myself but he was always with you! Always!"  
  
Mia had her eyes squinted shut, but opened one a sliver to look at the blazing female. She stared back with unrestrained loathing. Her black eyes were wide and speaking for themselves. She wanted her dead.  
  
Mia curled tighter into a ball, trying to protect herself, but was rewarded with a harsh slap on the face as she was lifted up. "My name is Adia and I will be the one to kill you!"  
  
Choutsu gently put Ezekiel down on the lookouts floor, and ran forward to where Kami stood.  
  
"Kami! We need help! Mia and Tien are being attacked by Vegita!"  
  
Kami shook his head.  
  
"The battles over." He said softly, concern evident. "Tien is lying alone next the burning building and Mia's being carried away as we speak, but not by Vegita."  
  
Choutsu's little black eyes watered with concern. "Tien...Mia...what's happening?"  
  
Kami turned to him. "The force responsible for the incident in the time chamber has shown herself, and she has Mia in her clutches...I...I fear for her safety." He looked at Piccolo who stirred, and brought a hand up to his aching head.  
  
With a groan, he mumbled, "What the hell?"  
  
Kami sighed, unsure of how to break this to him.  
  
The younger Namek stood and looked at the company present.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
He looked down in time to see his son leap onto his leg, and hang on as if for dear life. He shook his leg a little, hoping to jiggle the kid free, but with a chuckle, he gave up.  
  
"Hey kiddo. Where's your mom?" He asked, obviously not remembering a thing of what had happened.  
  
Ezekiel met his father's eyes, and his own filled with tears. "Momma's in trouble. You gotta help her!"  
  
Piccolo was taken back. "What?" He looked to Kami for answers.  
  
Exasperated, the old god began. "We were mistaken. The gravity chambers malfunction was not Krill's doing, but another. She's a woman but that's about all I know of her. That, and she has waited until the mating season of the Saiya-jins to prove as a distraction for us while she...kidnapped Mia."  
  
Piccolo's eyes went wide, then narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Adia mentally tossed the helpless Saiya-jin to the ground with full force.  
  
Mia still struggled to collect energy, but did not even come close to succeeding.  
  
"Please...why are you doing this?" She whispered. She felt a barrier form around her and lift her up, bringing her to the telepath.  
  
"Because I gave him my all, and you...you...stole him!" She ended her explanation with a punch to Mia's stomach, and blood dripped from her mouth as she whimpered.  
  
"You...you...worked...for..."  
  
"I was Master Krill's first choice woman until Freeza found you!" The black braid that was behind her flew up as a power jolt forced its way from her body. "And now, you will pay for all you've done!"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Adia shrieked, a foot making contact with her cheek and swatting her away. The mental bind dropped and Mia did also, only to be caught in Piccolo's ready arms.  
  
"Kid...you alright?" a soothing voice made Mia's eyes crack open.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Piccolo-chan."  
  
Alrighty, it's a cliffy, but not as bad as the others I think. Review and let me know what you think. LOTS more on the way! 


	12. The Nightmare Returns

Piccolo's sneer was severe, and directed at the woman who dared to assault Mia. His gaze locked and he felt her out. `She's cold...there are no emotions...wait. There's jealousy.' This made him curious, but he couldn't divulge any further. Her mind powers were amazing.  
  
"Piccolo..." Mia wheezed, sitting up. She choked on the fluids rising in her lungs, but still managed to speak, "She's the same as Krill, she's a shape-shifter...an illusionist..."  
  
"It doesn't matter what she is." He said, his voice level in thought. "She attacked you, and for that she must die."  
  
"Guys, is this what's been causing the trouble?" Krillin asked as he flew up. He took a look at Mia. "Gosh, you're a mess!"  
  
Mustering up half a smile, she replied, "It's nice to see you too Krillin."  
  
"Take her to the lookout. She'll be safe there." He turned and stared at him sternly. "I'm counting on you."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Krillin was about to take her when he saw the odd creature beginning to stand. In a heart beat a mental sting flooded his head and he curled, shaking.  
  
Forcing an eye open to look at the Namek, he said, "You'll have to take her Piccolo, she's...got...me!"  
  
Krillin suddenly lashed out. Instantly, Piccolo was on the defensive.  
  
`I can't fight properly if I have to protect you!' he thought to Mia, dodging the monk's blows.  
  
She squirmed in his arms. `I'm so sorry...I can't fly. I think she's blocking...' Mia gasped and paused. Everyone at the lookout said that Piccolo freaked out and turned on all of them, trying to kill Kami, which would have in turn, killed him. She quickly built a wall around her mind, blocking out Piccolo's exceptional telepathic bond. `Adia was the one controlling him before, and now she's got Krillin. She waited until Vegita and Goku would be of no help to me, probably because she knew she'd have no chance with them.' She looked to the woman. `She's been planning this!'  
  
Krillin stopped his attack as Mia forced herself from the Nameks arms. She barely floated a few yards from them.  
  
Piccolo stared at her in shock, and Krillin stood smiling. "So, you've figured it out! Haven't you?" The voice was his, but Adia's voice blared strongly from his tongue as well.  
  
Mia looked from the two, to Adia herself. "Let them go, you just want me right?"  
  
Adia laughed wickedly, and when she was done, spat to the side, showing her disrespect.  
  
"You pitiful girl. You, a simple Saiya-jin, trying to barter for the lives of the ones you were sworn to destroy!" She lifted her chin, looking down her nose at her. "Had you been on you're own planet you would have been killed!"  
  
Mia swallowed as Piccolo stood there in mid air. His face was inquisitive, demanding answers.  
  
"You know you have no where to go...no where to turn to!" Adia shouted. "Whoever you run to, I'll take control of and no matter the cost, I will kill you, and if it means destroying the ones you love first, so be it!"  
  
Mia screamed as Adia lifted her hand, "No, please! He hasn't done anything to you!"  
  
Adia chuckled, her empty eyes sharpening.  
  
"Because you love him, he will be the one to take my revenge!"  
  
Piccolo understood now, only to late. The force entered his mind, pushing its way through everything, searching for the place where her domination would start.  
  
He roared like a fighting beast as he clutched his head, trying to push her out.  
  
Adia felt his mental shove. "Don't fight it! It'll destroy you!"  
  
Forcing his eyes open, he snarled. "If it means her or me, then, it'll be me you sick bitch!"  
  
Using every bit of strength he could muster, he battled her oncoming barrage of horrible mental waves. He knew as extensively as he had mentally trained, she had the natural ability to use that power, so he made a decision.  
  
He looked at Mia, who had descended to the ground, trying to gather energy to attack her. In midst of the pain, he smiled. `That sweet kid...her hearts in the right place. I wish I'd be able to see her and Ezekiel grow up...but...I have to protect her.'  
  
He charged Adia, who was to busy dodging his mental attacks to notice. Full of rage, he pounded a fist into her stomach causing blood to spill out of her mouth., her eyes growing wide at feeling the immense pain he had just inflicted.  
  
"No force in the world would ever make me hurt her!" He snarled as his hands found her throat and slowly choked her air supply. She squirmed , lashing out with harsh mental kicks. Piccolo kept flinching as each blow slowly ate deeper into his consciousness. He knew killing her now would kill him as well, seeing as she had almost gotten complete control over her mind. If her mind ceased to work, his would do the same.  
  
Closing his fist, he could almost feel them dying already, when a sharp pain filled his scull. It was a physical attack.  
  
Release her Namek. Unless you wish to die immediately.   
  
Piccolo gasped, letting go of Adia, who was just as surprised as he was.  
  
Krill.  
  
"I thought..." His eyes wandered to see behind him. "I thought you had died! I thought this witch was causing all of this?"  
  
The large red monster chuckled, his minds voice sending chills up the spins of all who heard.  
  
She was...without my permission! He looked at Adia, who bowed her head in shame. I told you to report to me her location...not to kill her. But I will punish you later. He looked at the girl who was tucked under his arm. For now, I've got what I want.   
  
"Mia!" Piccolo spun around to force his hands off of her, but when he turned, he saw a blast already prepared and aimed for her head. Her eyes were closed, but the light of the attack had illuminated the tears that were trickling from her eyes.  
  
Please...won't you let her live a little longer? Krill looked at Mia as a sob wracked her body.  
  
"Krill, please..." She begged. "Please don't hurt him...please..."  
  
Poor girl. He whispered. You should have given in to me while you had the chance...now...you have no choice.   
  
Piccolo gasped, feeling a piece of metal clasp over his wrists and light up, bringing his power down to that of an average human.  
  
He looked at Mia, who stared back at him. He couldn't prevent it. Her nightmare was coming true!  
  
You like? Do you? Want more? REVIEW! How did he survive his own self-destruction? Sorry if Piccolo seemed OOC in this chapter, I tried my best but...'sigh' well, I tried! If you don't like it, I don't know what to say! I hope you do! Like it that is! Either way, enough of me prattling on, go review and leave me a piece of your thoughts! 


	13. A Promise

As Adia made sure Piccolo was bound securely, Krill lifted Mia from under his tight hold and brought her in front of him. Mia's eyes were to the side, avoiding his glare at all cost, and although she knew this angered him, she dared it anyway.  
  
Why don't you look at me, dearest? His voice invaded him thoughts, the sound causing Mia to burst into tears. You know, don't you? You know you won't get away this time.   
  
Piccolo struggled as he saw Mia's situation. `Don't touch her you monster, don't even look at her!' He jerked forward to break free, but the bindings sucked all of his energy away.  
  
Reaching forward, Krill brought his hand to Mia's face, and she froze, too scared to move. His fingers entwined in his hair and pulled out her ponytail, letting her long copper-brown hair fall onto her shoulders. She swallowed, beginning to tremble.  
  
So young...so beautiful. Krill leaned forward, his long white hair canopying around Mia's face, but it didn't prevent Piccolo from noticing what he was doing. The anger bubbled up in him like the lava in a volcano, ready to explode.  
  
The red monster indulged himself in a kiss with the helpless girl, and with each tear, and each shiver, his want grew more. `So innocent.' he mused. He dove his tongue into her mouth to taste her sweetness. She whimpered against his mouth in sorrow, and in a spur of the moment tactic, she bit.  
  
He jerked back, blood trickling from his mouth, and pulling back his hand, he struck her hard on the face. He held her firmly as the blow wracked her body, and he felt the moist sadness on his open palms. He looked at it, and pondered a moment.  
  
You're not a virgin...are you? Staring hard at his captive and holding tight he asked, but her eyes were closed, afraid to answer. That's what I thought.   
  
He looked to Piccolo, jealous. Piccolo spat to the side, meeting his stare dead on.  
  
Mia's eyes shot open, in knowing.  
  
"No, don't!" She cried, taking her hands and grabbing his wrist, trying to get his attention. "Please, Krill! Don't hurt him!"  
  
Ignoring her pleas, he inhaled slowly, a light engulfing him.  
  
"Please stop!" She pounded a fist against him with all her might, only knocking the wind out of him.  
  
He took you, and you were meant for me...for that, he will perish. He snarled.  
  
He caught Mia's gaze.  
  
Don't be afraid...you'll learn to love me.   
  
Mia's mouth opened to protest, but no words came. Just a thought. It hurt...it hurt like hell...but it might save him.  
  
"Let him go and I'll submit to you! I promise!" She begged, her tears drying, feeling so much that she felt nothing. "I'll do whatever you want me too, I'll follow all your orders...just leave him alone."  
  
His attention was hers. My dear! Would you? His face was full of surprise and fascination. No more fighting? No more cat and mouse?   
  
"Mia, NO!" Piccolo protested, snarling nastily at Krill and baring his fangs.  
  
"Silence while Krill speaks!" Adia shouted, pushing him onto his knees.  
  
Mia felt empty. She was a shell.  
  
If you say that you will...I'll set him free. Then we'll leave this place and build my empire.   
  
Mia swallowed, her breaths gasps for air.  
  
"I..."  
  
Piccolo's mind froze. `She won't...' he argued with himself. `She wouldn't!'  
  
Mia composed her self, and whispered. "I give in to you."  
  
There were no words at that moment. All were in shock, including Mia herself. It was over...it was all over...  
  
Krill paced toward the wailing Namek who was cursing obscenities in his native tongue.  
  
Silence fool! The war is over! He looked to Adia. You will stay here and make sure he does not pursue us! Understood?   
  
Adia gasped. "But my Lord! I thought..."  
  
You're punishment for disobeying me is for you to stay here and keep me informed on your work here! From this moment on, I retract you from my harem and place you here as my emissary! He ordered at her. Now is that understood?   
  
Adia nodded, holding her chin up to show her pride.  
  
Good. The monster turned, his long red tail waving behind him. He strode gracefully to Mia, who was kneeling on the ground, crying. Come precious. It's time for us to take our leave!   
  
Mia looked up at him, her hazel eyes twinkling although red from crying.  
  
"Yes Sir." She whispered.  
  
Outstretching his hand, he offered her help to her feet, which she refused by standing on her own. Her footing was shaky, her energy nearly gone. Next to the tall red monster, she seemed but only a child...and she only just barely wasn't.  
  
"MIA!" Piccolo shouted! "MIA...DON'T GO WITH HIM!"  
  
She kept walking...wanting to look back but unable.  
  
You needn't worry Namek; I'll take care of her...far better than you ever could.   
  
"Sir?" Mia's timid voice rang, unable to stand her mates cries.  
  
"Yes?" He said hushed in his real voice, knowing it soothed her.  
  
Mia bit in her lower lip. "Can't...can't I say goodbye?"  
  
Krill stopped walking, thinking it over. "I see no harm." he shrugged and waved her away as he waited there.  
  
Mia ran as fast as she could possibly go right up to Piccolo, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying out her sadness. With his hands bound behind his back, he embraced her with a gentle kiss, nuzzling her neck.  
  
`I'll find you, Mia! I promise!' he spoke using their strong bond. `Just try to get by for now, and I'll come for you as soon as I can.' He couldn't think much more as Mia's lips pressed passionately against his.  
  
`I'll miss you...goodbye my love.' She looked into his eyes one last time, and a moment passed that Piccolo would always remember. A single tear trickled from her tired eyes and fell on his upturned face and mingled with one of his own.  
  
She stood and walked away, never turning back.  
  
Piccolo sat dazed, watching her retreat.  
  
He'd get her back...  
  
Even if it killed him!  
  
Well? Did I do good? I tried not to make it a cliffy but...'shrugs' sorry! `chibi piccolo rises from his hiding face, fangs bared and ready to kill. Mia grows cat ears and whiskers' Mew? 


	14. Looking For Hope

Krillin shook his head as the presence finally left his mind. It was as if a great burden had been lifted and thrown to the wind. He sighed, floating to the ground, no longer feeling any danger nearby.  
  
"It must all be over..." He mused. He looked to the sky to see a space ship leaving the planet. `Huh? They retreated?'  
  
Looking around, he saw piccolo a few yards away. That telepath girl was next to him, back turned and shoulders slumped. She appeared to be crying.  
  
He stood. "What the hell happened?" He yelled out loud, running up to Piccolo.  
  
The Namek remained kneeling, hunched over and face to the ground. From first glance he appeared to be in a great deal of pain.  
  
"Piccolo!" Krillin called. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
  
The short man stopped dead in his tracks as Piccolo lifted his gaze. The moment he had refused to believe would ever happen was taking place.  
  
Piccolo was crying.  
  
His face was angry and violent, but the tears that ran from his eyes were unmistakable.  
  
"Piccolo?" He whispered, daring to take a step forward.  
  
"He took her..." He spoke, voice clear despite the tears. "The damned beast took her...and she let him." He slammed his fist into the ground, creating huge cracks in the ground, where the tremendous force sought to relieve itself.  
  
"And...I let her..."  
  
Krillin knelt next to him, looking at him closely. "Piccolo, tell me what happened."  
  
Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"It was Krill the whole time! He was about to destroy you, me, and everything that even came close to Mia...but she gave in and left with him..."  
  
Adia's sobs could be heard throughout the field. Her arms hugged herself as she screamed out in a burst of emotion. She collapsed and curled up, trying to gain comfort.  
  
Piccolo stared dead at her and growled. He stood and walked to her, charging a beam.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you on the spot!" He barked, furious.  
  
Adia's black eyes upturned and stared at him. "Please...kill me!" She whimpered pathetically as she stared at him. "My life is of no more worth than the ones I sought to destroy."  
  
"You tried to kill my mate and you let the monster get to her...I'm not doing you any favors!" He scowled mercilessly, a frown deeply tattooed onto his face.  
  
"After all I've done for him..."she whispered. "After warming his bed for all those years, after giving in to his every pleasure, he abandoned me on this pathetic planet in the midst of nothingness!" The red skinned female stood and faced Piccolo, her sharp black eyes shut. "I beg you...kill me so I may be at peace."  
  
Piccolo snorted. "There is no peace after death, bitch! It's only the beginning of the suffering you'd endure."  
  
She opened her eyes, scared stiff. "No."  
  
Krillin walked up to them. "This isn't helping anything..." He looked up at Piccolo. "If I'm correct, you'll be going after her...won't you?"  
  
Piccolo nodded, bending over and yanking the petrified woman to her feet. "And this little whore is going to help us get her back!"  
  
She gasped. "I can't show my face to Krill again! He'd kill me!"  
  
A frightening smile embraced Piccolo's lips. "I assure you, what I'll do to you will be a hundred times worse if you don't."  
  
Shooting away from the Earth, the space ship rocketed toward the Exploition Galaxy.  
  
Mia sat looking out the window. `Piccolo...'  
  
She sat at the bench placed before the opening, watching as the Earth grew smaller and smaller. `I'll never forget when I first saw the Earth. Such a clean and lovely place. I couldn't wait to get out of my pod...' She frowned. `That was the day Rio died, and the day I met Piccolo.' She sighed. `He's no different than he was then...but he had me.' Mia shuddered. `I hope he takes care of his son. Our son...'  
  
The tears were falling again.  
  
She inhaled, her breathing tiny gasps as she knew Krill would be there for her soon. And she knew what that meant...  
  
The door suddenly opened, and she jumped, eyes wide and fear stricken. Her eyes blazing hazel and they seemed to glow. Krill stood there in his royal garb, cape and everything.  
  
"How are you adjusting, precious?" He asked, pacing forward, two glasses of wine in his hand. She looked out the window again. The earth was barely visible. Don't dwell on it. It'll only make you suffer."  
  
He sat down behind her, taking a sip of his red wine and offering her the other.  
  
"I'll never see them again." She whispered. She knew he would offer no comfort, but said it aloud for only her to hear.  
  
"I know, but look here!" He outstretched his hand, gesturing to the ship. "This is your own little palace! You'll grow to love it!"  
  
The evil creatures eyes flickered as he eyed the back of her. Her bare shoulders looked so delicious to him...so...intoxicating.  
  
He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her flesh, and he felt a shiver of fear dance up and down her skin. He grinned, taking a lick of her terror.  
  
She shuffled forward, away from him.  
  
"Don't..." She whispered. "Please..."  
  
He chuckled. "You promised you wouldn't fight me." He grabbed her arms and drew her back into his chest, biting her neck.  
  
She cried out, hoping for something to happen to make his advances stop.  
  
His icy grip slid from her arms to her breasts, which he fondled carelessly. Mia tried to jerk away, but his grip tightened, so tight in fact, she felt her arms tingle from loss of circulation.  
  
Her eyes opened wide as he touched her. `This can't be happening...' She bit her lip. `I've ran from him for so long...it can't be here!'  
  
She felt his voice enter her mind. Even you cannot escape me now...  
  
Krill turned her to face him, and she quickly looked away. Those lifeless eyes that haunted her ever since she was a teenager...they burrowed into her now and she had nowhere to run.  
  
Picking her up, he walked to the bed he had his servants prepare earlier, and deposited her there.  
  
He began to remove his cloak, and unbuttoned his shirt. He could hear her crying already.  
  
He smiled wickedly. She was so easy to take advantage of.  
  
Without a moments notice, he had pinned her down and was above her, touching her body freely.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." he said gruffly as he chained her hands above her head. Be good now and don't fight me..."  
  
She felt the metal binds close around her wrists and her power drained from her, leaving her even more helpless.  
  
Suddenly, it was happening. His mouth was on her and his tongue was invading her. She choked on it, and tried to push it out.  
  
She felt a sting on her cheek, and she looked up to find he had slapped her.  
  
"Listen wretch, I can always change my mind and turn the ship around!" His dirty white hair sprayed around his face as he snarled, leaning back down to taste her in ways that Mia didn't want. She whimpered as her last thread of hope was cut, and she let the tears fall free.  
  
His groaning and ministrations haunted her, and now they were becoming reality, and she did all she could do. She cried.  
  
When the monster was finally done with her, he rolled off, spent, and began to drink his wine again.  
  
Naked and basking in his afterglow, he looked at the Saiya-jin girl, sobbing beside him. He smirked, reaching his hand over and undoing her cuffs.  
  
"It's over precious, relax." Immediately, she curled into a ball, gently crying Piccolo's name.  
  
"I'm sorry Piccolo..." she whispered, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Krill laughed maliciously at her. "You are priceless, child, absolutely priceless!"  
  
Mia closed her eyes, trying to block out what had just happened. Just the thought of him taking her, and his seed going within her...  
  
She stood up, and raced to the bathroom, vomiting up whatever was in her stomach, and listened to the laugh of her owner in the bedroom.  
  
Piccolo landed at the lookout, tossing Adia onto the marble floor hard. She hit and glared at him defiantly, her lips pursed in a nasty snarl. She had a bruise over her eye and at least two broken ribs from Piccolo taking out his anger on her, and all the while, all Krillin could do was watch.  
  
Piccolo felt his body begin to ache, and his mind began swimming with dread. Mia was in trouble. He bellowed and kicked Adia one last time in the stomach.  
  
"That's enough Piccolo!" Kami ordered as he approached, his staff clutched into his grip.  
  
With an inaudible curse, he crossed his arms. He was feeling all the dread and pain Mia was feeling at the moment, and now, he had no way of stopping it.  
  
"Piccolo, I know Mia means a great deal to you, but taking out your anger on the telepath isn't going to help her."  
  
"That shape-shifting monster has got her and you expect me to be calm?" He roared. "I will not sit by and watch this happen! I'm going after her!"  
  
Kami nodded. "I figured as much...but please, consider." He began. "This illusionist is keen, and although you have superior strength, his mental abilities far surpass yours, or even hers." He gestured to Adia. "She has no choice but to go along with you on your journey, but please, bring some of the others! They will be of most help to you!"  
  
Piccolo nodded, Mia's screams echoing painfully in his head. He swallowed, fighting back all the rage that filled him.  
  
"Kami...Mia's bond...it's getting painful..." He grit his teeth. "I can't help her!"  
  
Kami watched sympathetically. "Piccolo, I know the bond you share with her. It's of the mind as well as the body. Please now..."  
  
"Kami he's raping her!" He snarled.  
  
Krillin shuddered, but stepped forward.  
  
"Piccolo, I'll go to Bulma's and ask her if we can use one of those spaceships she's always tinkering with. You talk with Kami and come up with a plan of some kind."  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Thanks Krillin."  
  
Kami nodded as well, and the monk left.  
  
Piccolo, now calming, asked. "I'm going to get Tien. He has some psychic powers, so I'll ask him to come along. He may be of help."  
  
Kami agreed, looking to the sunrise. "The Saiya-jins mating period is over now. If they had only been able to help, Mia may not have been taken."  
  
Piccolo grunted. "I can't even protect my mate..." he then lifted his gaze to his counterpart. "Kami, I've never asked anything from you, but..."  
  
"Yes, Piccolo. I will come." The old god looked behind him at Mr.Popo. "Popo, please make arrangements for a kai to watch the planet while I'm away, but this has to be done."  
  
Staring at Piccolo, he added, "I won't let you go without me, and I will do all in my power to help return Mia to you."  
  
"I'd like to come as well."  
  
The two Namek's turned suddenly to Vegita, who stood regally with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
With a sneer, he continued, "The hunt is over, and now, I have to make amends with her, and that beast isn't just dealing with your mate, Namek. He's dealing with the last female Saiya-jin, and that means royalty!"  
  
What do you think? Review and tell me! `Looks around for Chibi Piccolo.' he he...I'm home free! `Strips naked and dances around singing the Daisuki song' 


	15. Searching

'I can't believe this.' Tien's thoughts ran wildly through his head as he waited on the lookout with Piccolo for Krillin to come back with word from Bulma.  
Ezekiel lay curled in Piccolo's lap as his father meditated, trying to reach out to Mia mentally. Ezekiel knew that his mother was missing, and that was all he needed to know at the time. A child his age knows nothing of rape and violence. Nothing exists beyond his little world, and that's the way it should be.  
That's the way it should be...in an ideal world. The voice had returned and told the boy of what had really happened, and Ezekiel, unsure how to handle it, simply went to sleep.  
Tien, from afar, watched him as he slept in Piccolo's lap.  
'Lucky man...to be so close to Mia.' He bowed his head. Thoughts of her still filled his mind, and beyond that, overtook his heart. He remembered when she said that she wouldn't sleep with him. Was that what he wanted? It couldn't be that simple...There had to be more to it than that.   
He sighed, and everyone else shrugged off his agitation, assuming it worry. Of course it was worry, but what was he feeling for her? He shut all three eyes and thought a moment. It wasn't like him to lust after a girl who was taken...or lust at all for that matter! He was always shy around girls, even Launch.   
When Piccolo had found him unconscious, he had brought him here until he came around, leaving Choutsu at Roshi's. He was disturbed to learn of the recent events, and was eager to put his foot in the door and offer to help. But was it for the best he went along?  
Krillin finally arrived, Bulma flying a ship after him. Everyone present looked up as she landed it and dreaded the moment she opened her mouth, knowing what she was going to say.  
The aqua haired woman trotted forward. "Come on everyone! Are we going after her or what?"   
Of course... 'we.'   
She hurried Krillin into the ship. "Get going, the ships warmed up! Make sure everything s in place!" She then sighed with a big smile, fists on her hips as she looked around at the unlikely group of rescuers. "Well, are you coming or what?"  
Vegita grunted. "No one asked you to come."  
Bulma smirked, very much like Vegita himself. "So tell me, who'd pilot the ship?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"That's what I thought! Come on!" She hopped in the plane, Vegita right behind her, giving her a good shove to keep moving.   
As an argument arose, Kami and Piccolo turned to each other, bewildered beyond words. Standing, he scooped up his son, figuring he had no choice but to bring him.  
"WAIT!"   
Everyone stopped and turned, to see Goku stepping out of the time chamber.  
"What's going on?"  
  
Mia lay in the corner, her pillow pressed close to her chest as she wept. She'd been dreading his return for about an hour now. He had left to attend to business, and said he'd give her 'more attention' when he returned.  
She inhaled firmly, trying to stop her tears. 'Alright, I'm here, now what do I do?' She thought hard on that. 'Piccolo said he's find me?' She smiled in vain of her oncoming tears. 'He'll never find me...I'm stuck here...'  
She stood wrapping a sheet around her and walking to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and what she saw scared her. She was white and pale from grief, and her long brown hair was in tangles around her shoulders. She swallowed, seeing the shadows under her eyes.   
'I look so old....' She bit in her lip, knowing she was only in her twenties.   
"Where are you Mia?"  
With a gasp, she quickly looked for a hiding place. Her eyes were wide and frantic like a fawn looking down the barrel of a gun. She saw the closet and jumped in, not caring if it was an obvious hiding place. She just wanted to get away from him.  
Her breath caught as she listened t his footsteps, and she prayed silently for her heart to calm. The noise thundered in her ears, and she was afraid he heard it too.  
"Oh! Playing are we?"   
She remained quiet, curling into a fetal position. 'Oh Piccolo...I wish you were here...' She begged. 'What I wouldn't give to have you here!'   
  
In an instant, Piccolo's antennae were twitching, alerting his instincts. His mind followed her mental echo, and found hers.   
He had settled into a lotus position and persisted in reaching her, sending out gentle waves of telepathic energy to see if he could find her thought...Now, after hours of sitting, he had found her.  
  
'Mia! Do here me?' He called. 'Mia, TALK TO ME!'  
  
Mia gasped, hearing his voice in her head. 'I'm going insane...' She thought, her mind now blank except for the voice of her lover in her head.   
  
'Mia, you're not, it's me! I'm reaching you through our mental bond!'  
  
'Piccolo...' She thought about it, and her mind was hushed as she contemplated his words. 'Prove it! You could be Krill trying to trick me!'  
  
Piccolo smirked. 'You're knee's are ticklish and I know that because our first night together became very interesting when I nibbled you there. And then there's your...'  
  
'Okay! Okay! It's you!' Mia blushed, the memory becoming fresh in her mind. Then the joy overwhelmed her. 'PICCOLO! Oh I could kiss you!'  
  
'I wish you could...but it'll have to wait.' His mind reached out, trying to touch her. 'I'm coming for you as we speak, and I have our son and the others with me.'  
  
Mia sat, the words ringing in her head. 'You wouldn't listen to me if I told you to go back...would you?'  
  
'No chance in hell.'  
  
'Then hurry...' her mind voice cracked as she began to cry. 'Please...he...he...he's coming...'  
  
'Don't worry...when I get there, I'll kill him myself!' His consciousness finally reached her, and filled her mind. 'Relax...'   
  
In that very heartbeat, Mia saw him. They were in a warm darkness, and she sighed, feeling the presence comfort her. Her eyes drifted shut, and without another moment...she had fallen asleep.  
  
Piccolo stayed in her thought, making sure she would be all right.  
  
Krill opened the closet door to see her wrapped in the sheet sleeping. He shrugged. 'Might as well let her rest...she's more fun when she struggles anyway...' He turned and began to walk off, hoping to find some physical relief from some of the woman in his harem.  
  
Meanwhile, the ships crew was trying to get a clue as to where they were going.   
Bulma screeched, pulling at her hair. "I can't even figure out which direction to head in!" She stomped her foot and swore a few times until her anger was successfully vented.   
Vegita groaned, cringing as her voice rose again just to let out a scream.  
"Will you shut up! I'm trying to keep Mia asleep!" Piccolo growled, still in deep meditation, agitated that he had to even say it. He wished to no end that humans could read minds or something, then conversation with them would be illuminated!  
Krillin's eyebrows perked. "You are?"  
"You are!?!?!" The rest of the ship chorused.   
"Yes, and it's hard with all of you blabbering like that!" The Nameks frown deepened as Bulma made her way over.  
"If you can do that, can you get directions or something!"  
"Just leave me alone!"  
"Just point!" She bellowed.  
He pointed Northeast...or at least it'd have been northeast if they were on earth.  
"Great!" She chimed, a determined look on her face! "Now onward! We should be there in two hours!" 


	16. The Complication

Mia slept for the whole day in the comforting enclosed space in the closet. She still felt Piccolo's presence emanating through her, and she felt as long as this strange bond of theirs remained, she would be alright....for now at least.  
  
Piccolo sighed as she slipped deeper into sleep. It would be all right to leave her now, but still keep the connection strong.  
  
They had left Goku on Earth to keep it safe, seeing as the majority of them were away for the time being. He had insisted on coming, but Kami convinced him other wise.  
  
The old god stood off to the side, watching Piccolo closely. 'The time may be near.' He smiled calmly as Ezekiel rolled over in his fathers lap, and Piccolo's large hand came to rest one the boys back. Kami played with the thought that his other half was not even aware of the gesture, but it was a sure sign that he had changed. Greatly.  
  
The rest of the crew was sitting around, waiting, except Krillin and Gohan who were sipping a soda.  
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide, watching as they approached a huge floating palace in the breadth of space. "I think we're here guys." She squeaked, a bit nervous now that the time was at hand.  
  
Vegita, who was resting his back on the doorway to the hull, cracked one eye open. Both eyes shot open, and he watched in amazement.  
  
"That is of the same design as Freeza's ship!" He narrowed his eyes. "It makes sense now, how a beast like that came to power."  
  
Adia shifted on her seat to cross her legs in the other direction. "Of course it looks like Freeza's ship! Freeza and Krill were lovers until he was destroyed!"  
  
Krillin choked and immediately spat out hit soda, sending carbonated squirts all over an angry Vegita!  
  
"You mean that Freeza was a...!" He snorted and began to laugh. The others joined, but it was the look on Vegita's face that instigated it.  
  
"BALDY! WATCH WHERE YOU SPIT!" The Prince barked. He wiped some soda off his face and shook his hand as he tried to rid himself of the sticky substance.  
  
Tien smiled at the scene.  
  
"It does make sense though." He said thoughtfully, "From what I've been told, he wore lipstick right?"  
  
The conversation deteriorated from there. And Piccolo tried to stay out of it and hoped his son was oblivious to what they discussed.  
  
Krill lay amidst a dozen women, all running adoring fingers down his body. His mind paid them no heed however. His thoughts remained on Mia.  
  
'That girl was calm...what could have administered such a thing?' He purred as he remembered the way he violated her. How she trembled and cried for help. It made him hungry for more. But it would have to wait. The doctor would be coming for her soon, so he had to occupy his appetite with his prostitutes.  
  
With a start, Mia's eyes shot open. 'He's here!' She had been there 3 days, and each day, he came for her at least twice, and she shuddered as she thought back to what had happened. 'Piccolo?' She thought out. 'Piccolo!'  
  
She began to panic, hearing the footsteps approach.  
  
The closet door opened, and she looked away.  
  
"Poor thing. Come on."  
  
Mia looked up to see a blue tinted alien, which she assumed was male by his masculine physic. She blinked.  
  
"Who are you?" She whispered, unsure of what was happening.  
  
The short blue alien leaned down and smiled at her. "I'm a doctor. I'm here to examine you and make sure you're in good health."  
  
Mia nodded, swallowing hard.  
  
"Come with me, I have to take you to the office."  
  
She remained seated with her sheet wrapped around her.  
  
The sharp eyes of the doctor sparkled a bit, amused with her timid ness. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
He stood fully and opened the door for her as she stood and made her way out.  
  
She looked beside her at him. "What do you need me for?"  
  
"Just checking you for pregnancy."  
  
Piccolo's senses popped alert as he felt the emotions that tidal waved through Mia in that moment. She might be pregnant?  
  
He snarled, beginning to stand.  
  
Ezekiel grabbed his father's tunic as he stood and climbed to his shoulder and sat, yawning, his little fangs peeking out below his upper lip.  
  
He walked to the control center, and had to duck to clear the walkway.  
  
Ezekiel grabbed his head and used his antennae as reigns. He giggled and tugged.  
  
"Faster horsy!" Piccolo snorted as his son yanked his sensitive appendage.  
  
"I'm not horse, let go of that!" He snarled. Ezekiel climbed over and with his feet on each side of his neck, bent over and looked his father in the eyes as he dangled upside down.  
  
Bulma and Krillin chuckled, and Vegita smirked, taunting, "Having some trouble Namek?"  
  
"Shut up Vegita!" Piccolo turned to Bulma. "We have to get inside, I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen to Mia."  
  
Without another word, she nodded and sent grapplers into the enemy ship, taking firm hold of its outer shell.  
  
"I can create a bridge across, but you guys have to be in and out of there real fast!" Bulma speculated.  
  
"How fast?" Kami asked, leaning on his staff as he walked forward.  
  
Bulma thought a moment. "Probably at the most 15 minutes."  
  
"That's fine, all I have to do is get a mental lock on her and go." Piccolo stated.  
  
Ezekiel curiously listened. 'We're going after mommy?'  
  
~Yes...your mother. But why? She gave you birth...what else is she needed for?~  
  
Ezekiel jumped down from his fathers shoulder and walked to the back room of the ship, unnoticed by the other passengers.  
  
'Don't talk about mommy like that! Dad and I need her! She's...'  
  
~Weak. She let herself be captured.~  
  
Ezekiel shook his head. "No." He whispered. "That's not true!"  
  
~Why do you doubt me. I've told you the truth when all was kept from you. You're such a quiet boy. You have so much power within you! You need to use it!~  
  
"NO!" He yelled, eyes shut tight and his pretty emerald skin began to appear yellow as a burst of energy engulfed him. "NO!!!!!"  
  
Gohan yelped in surprise. "What's happening?"  
  
Bulma checked the controls. "Everything on the ship is normal, but it won't hold together if this turbulence keeps up!"  
  
Piccolo felt a disturbance. A heavy unsettling feeling. It was familiar.  
  
"Something's not right!" Piccolo whispered. "I don't feel a ki but there is a presence here."  
  
Tien gasped. "That's the same telepathic energy that Choutsu and I felt before our house burst into flame!"  
  
Bulma yelped loudly as the control panel began to sizzle. "What's going on?"  
  
Vegita grabbed her shoulders and yanked her back. "Dammit woman, you move when something does that!"  
  
Piccolo's ears twitched backwards slightly, hearing something.  
  
"The ships going to explode! We have to get off!" Bulma whimpered, as she wrapped her arms around Vegita's neck. Vegita grunted, as her grip tightened, almost cutting off his air passages.  
  
"Did you manage to create that bridge?" He yelled over a now blazing fire.  
  
"Yes, but there's no way to get to it!"  
  
The heat from the fire overwhelmed the control room and forced its occupants out.  
  
"There's always a way out!" Vegita declared, lifting his arms and powering a blast. "I'm going to blow a hole and everyone has to get out and onto that ship immediately!"  
  
Tien and Krillin nodded, but Kami and Gohan noticed Piccolo's present state.  
  
Kami began to shiver. "That force? That...energy..."  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened and he ran to the back of the ship. "EZEKIEL!" He hollered, throwing the ships back room door open. A blazing fire burst out, urging him back.  
  
Gohan watched in horror as Piccolo dashed into it. "Piccolo-san! Come back!" He began to run after him, but Vegita caught the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Let him be. That's his son in there!" He ordered. "The rest of us leave now!"  
  
He shot the hole and a suction pulled at the occupants.  
  
"Hold your breath and get to the ship, I'll blow another opening in the hull!" The prince leapt from the burning ship, Bulma holding onto him tightly and his hand firmly holding her to him. Tien and Krillin followed, glancing back to see Gohan still standing there in wait of Piccolo, and Kami remaining beside him. Without other choice, they had to leave, or risk their own survival.  
  
Piccolo made his way through the fire, his own ki barely keeping the flames from touching him. 'Where are you?'  
  
"EZEKIEL!" He shouted again, his eyes stinging from the smoke.  
  
Then there, huddled into a little ball, was his crying son, surrounded by an unusual orb of power.  
  
His sad eyes looked up, and connected with his fathers. "Daddy?"  
  
Piccolo leapt forward to get him, but the energy pushed him back away from him.  
  
"Daddy don't leave me! It's not leaving me alone this time!" He cried, holding his head in his hands. His little antennae were being pushed back like pieces of string as a great wind entered the room, and there stood Gohan. His Saiya-jin power was being pushed in all directions, and the shield around Ezekiel began to fluctuate. Gohan roared with all the power he could muster, and the barrier shattered. Piccolo quickly scooped up his son and ran for Gohan, who turned tail as well. They ran for Kami, who had his hands out, pushing an unworldly force out to keep conceal them.  
  
A bubble formed around them and they floated toward the ship. The hole that Vegita made as an entrance to the ship was being sealed, and the ship s bridge had failed, causing the ship itself to float away from the target. With nothing else to do, Piccolo charged and created another hole, and still in the bubble, Kami nestled it into the opening.  
  
Once inside, the outer ship began to heal itself.  
  
The group gasped for air. Things just happened so fast they had no time to think. Now, they were inside the ship but had no way out. Kami gasped for air, the use of his power draining him. Gohan was coughing and wheezing trying to get the smoke out of his lungs, and turned to Kami. They were both all right.  
  
Then there was Piccolo, huddled over his son.  
  
"Ezekiel wake up!" he shouted desperately, shaking the boys shoulders. "Come on! This isn't a game!" He bent over and pressed his ear to his chest. There was no heartbeat...  
  
He growled, and stood. "WAKE UP!" He shouted, tossing a piece of energy at him, shaking his little body.  
  
Gohan gasped and tried to stop him, but Kami grabbed his shoulder. "Don't...he's trying to restart his heart, hoping that the energy will shock his system into working again." Kami averted his gaze, tears in his old eyes.  
  
Piccolo kept tossing energy at him, burning a hole right through his shirt, then, he sputtered a small cough!  
  
Carefully, he bent over and picked his son up, cradling him in his large arms.  
  
Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw, was his father.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Piccolo sighed. "Don't do that again...You almost scared me to death."  
  
Ezekiel's eyes widened. "You get scared?"  
  
For the first time in his life, the once fierce and merciless killer nodded, admitting, that even he, could feel fear. 


	17. The Vow

Adia snarled maliciously as Tien bound her arms behind her back. Although he did so gently, the simple gesture made her angry.  
  
"Is she secure?" Vegita yelled as he plopped Bulma down on the floor, and glanced around assessing the situation.  
  
"Yeah, but she hasn't resisted us yet, why would she now?" Tien asked.  
  
The Prince huffed. "Because she's at her goal, she's home!" He watched as the outer hull of the ship began to regenerate. 'Bio ship...'  
  
Bulma dusted her jeans off and stood up, using some colorful words to describe Vegita for dropping her. "What about Piccolo, Kami, and Gohan?" She thought aloud. "They aren't here!"  
  
Krillin shrugged. "I bet they left shortly after us. They'll be along."  
  
Nodding, Bulma looked around. "Where do we start? We're here to get Mia out right?"  
  
'Yes...save Mia.' Vegita raised his gaze to the ceiling. 'The only chance to postpone the extinction of my race for at least another generation has passed by...Now it's only a matter of time before there are none left.' He felt his muscles budge in protest to his mind. 'A once proud race...and now...only a handful left. If it only means mixing our blood with another race, lets keep the line going...but I can't do this without you Mia. You're our races last hope for continued survival.'  
  
Stepping forward he instructed, "I can guarantee we didn't come unnoticed, so lets keep moving and keep our powers down!" He took a few paces forward, and then added, "Leave Mia to the Namek for now. If he needs our help, he'll find a way to let us know."  
  
Piccolo led the way as he carried his son protectively in his arms. 'How did that fire start?' he wondered. 'Something like that just doesn't happen. Something caused it.'  
  
Kami nodded, reading his thoughts.  
  
"Piccolo...you know what happened as well as I. We can't run from the truth."  
  
He looked at his son, slumbering in his arms.  
  
"I know...but...that only means it was a mistake to bring him. I should have let him stay on Earth with Goku." He peeked around the bend in the hall and waved to Kami and Gohan that it was safe.  
  
"You mean...Ezekiel did all that to the ship?" Gohan's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "But that would mean he's got some kind of uncontrolled power like I did!"  
  
Piccolo nodded, and Kami smiled, knowing there was so much more to it than that.  
  
"Gohan...Ezekiel has the blood of Piccolo's father in him...and he hasn't the knowledge or the strength to fight it." The god explained, pacing slowly and deep in thought. "So each time the urges come, he lashes out."  
  
Gohan wrinkled his nose. "What causes the urges? I mean, don't they have to be instigated?"  
  
Piccolo growled furiously. "Since I didn't keep doing the will of Damioh, he seeks to keep his legacy going through him...so he's contacting him from..."  
  
"Hell!" Gohan felt his breath leave. "But if he can reach out to him all the way from there, why isn't he trying to make you do it?"  
  
Piccolo closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "I have made my decision to create my own legacy and have fought his..." He opened his eyes and looked down at Gohan, "I decided to fight him while I was training you Gohan." He smirked. "You brought out the best me."  
  
The boy smiled, although sadly, rather surprised that Piccolo had at last said it aloud. "But that means the curse has been transferred from you to him." Gohan shook his head. "It's not right."  
  
"Damioh isn't right, and don't expect him to ever fight fair." Kami intervened. "For all that I am good. Damioh is evil."  
  
Piccolo sighed, amazed at his own sentimentality. "Kami, give Gohan and I a moment please."  
  
"Of course." Kami turned and walked a few paces away.  
  
Kneeling, Piccolo looked eye to eye with his young student. "You know what I'm going to say Gohan..."  
  
Biting in his lower lip, he nodded. He had been dreading this moment and fantasizing of it all through his tender years. And now it was here.  
  
Piccolo lowered his voice. "I was never going to speak these things to you...but I find I'm being faced with a decision that will decide the future of my mate and son." He leaned in closer to Gohan, summoning up the courage to speak. "Of everyone I know, you are the one I trust and will continue to trust as long as I continue my existence here. Regardless of whether I have a mate or not, I am, and always will be proud of you." He swallowed hard, hoping he Gohan understood the meaning of his words. "That's why I'm asking you to take my son from me now."  
  
Gohan remained still, taking in each word his sensei said. He felt his breath shudder as Piccolo leaned closer, gently placing Ezekiel in Gohan's ready arms.  
  
"Where I'm going he'll be in immediate danger...and I can't bring myself to take him with me."  
  
Gohan nodded, and replied, with each word said a piece of his soul being sold, "If anything happens to you, I promise to take care of him like a brother."  
  
Piccolo smiled softly. "Thank you Gohan. You have to find the others and stay with them. I'm the one Krill will want to deal with here, not you or the others." Piccolo began to stand, keeping his eyes locked on Gohan. The little Saiya-jin took a hand up, and took the scruff of his cape, keeping him down with him. With all the innocence and sincerity of his father, Gohan placed a gentle kiss on Piccolo's lips, closing a pact that would last as long as they themselves.  
  
"Good luck Piccolo-san." Gohan whispered.  
  
Piccolo stood and they each took a step back, not wanting to leave but ready.  
  
Kami approached. Knowing time was short, the younger Namek placed his hand on the little head of his only son, saying a possible goodbye, and then addressed Gohan.  
  
"Thank you my friend."  
  
With one last look at each other, Piccolo turned away, knowing he was horribly close to his destination, and he didn't want to put his best friend and son in danger. Kami followed only steps behind as Piccolo led the way down a dark corridor.  
  
Gohan, watching them retreat, felt a tear pull at his eye.  
  
"I swear Piccolo, I'll protect him!" 


	18. How It Began

Mia sat on the table after the kind doctor examined her. She didn't feel comfortable here. She had bad experiences in doctors offices and examination rooms...She thought back to when the whole thing started. When Krill came into her life...  
  
Flashback....  
  
One year before Radditze's arrival on earth…  
  
Freeza sat contently in the midst of his chamber, surrounded by the all the goods and fine things the galaxy could offer him. But still…  
  
'I'm so bored!' he begrudged within himself, 'I wish a planet needed destroying or something …why did I kill off those Saiya-jins…they were so much fun to push around.' He looked at his half empty wine glass and grunted a curse under his breath, leaning his white chin against his hand. 'Where's Vegita, I feel like tormenting him…'  
  
Freeza heard a servant stop at the opening of his door and wait to be noticed, jittery with nervousness. The evil tyrant maliciously smiled. 'Just what the doctor ordered.' He stood up and waved the poor soul in, wondering to himself what he should do to him.  
  
"Ma-master Freeza, the renegade Saiya-jins have been captured and are being held in the cargo bay on level four." He quickly swallowed and took another breath to replace the one he wasted spouting to Freeza what had happened. "Zarbon's waiting there with them as we speak. He'd like to know what to do with them."  
  
Freeza suddenly no longer wanted to bother with the little slave upon hearing that some of the escaped Saiya-jins had been recaptured. He clapped his hands in front of him excitedly and connived about what to do to them, and what if one was female? They were infinitely more fun to destroy than his servants. "Very well, you may escort me to them." He said coolly.  
  
"Rio…" the young girl whispered as they were led down the hallway to a cargo bay to await Freeza.  
  
He looked down at the dejected state of his sister, who was a bit beaten by the ones who found them, him feeling regret beyond words that this would probably be her last day alive. He found courage within himself to face death, since he was taught that from a young age, but she was much younger yet, and not brought up as most Saiya-jin have. He frowned, aching not from his physical wounds and nodded for her to continue.  
  
She lowered the gentle gaze of her hazel eyes and asked, "What will they do to us?"  
  
That question hurt Rio more than he ever expected. He knew all to well what would happen. Freeza would be called, he would undoubtedly torture them for amusement and once he got bored with them pleading for mercy, he would kill them in the most painful way he could think of, and that's if he's in a good mood.  
  
He exhaled loudly and lied, "I am not sure."  
  
"Get in!" Zarbon ordered, shoving the two roughly into the holding bay where they kept prisoners and cargo. Rio scowled a swear at him as he recovered his balance, while his sister hit the floor with a flimsy thud.  
  
She grumbled her disdain under her breath and got up. The lot of guards that led them there closed in on Rio as he fought to get free.  
  
"I'll send you all straight to the burning fire of hell!" Rio promised in an ear-drum-rupturing scream, suddenly lunging forward onto one of the guards and shoving a sphere of white energy into the poor mans face. The guard instantly fell dead in a pool of unholy shed blood.  
  
"Mia, run!" He ordered in a shriek as the rest of them tried to restrain the panting Saiya-jin. Mia only stared, her own guard leaving her to help in the capture. "Get out of here! They'll kill you too! They destroyed our home!"  
  
'How can he expect me to leave without him?' She whimpered inside as Zarbon approached her.  
  
Zarbon simply swiped the back of Rio's head, making him fall unconscious next to the man he had killed.  
  
"Pitiful Saiya-jin." He mumbled as he finished his short walk to Mia. He stared at the unmoving body then to the girl. "Don't fight it, you'll only get hurt." He took her arms firmly, yet gently, as she understood.  
  
"It's not like I could get away in the first place." She said, trembling at the cold touch of the minion. Zarbon grinned, pleased at her reaction.  
  
"It's good that someone sees that." He smiled at her even though her back was turned.  
  
Mia stayed put. 'There is no sense getting injured now, there's no chance for escape, even if I were stronger than all of these men.' She bit in her lower lip in a worried fashion. 'What's going to happen to us…after all this time and fighting to stay alive and away from Freeza, what's going to happen?'  
  
Her eyes blurred but she didn't cry. That's a problem she always had. She was sensitive. And for a Saiya-jin that meant that she would have been executed had her planet still been there. Rio tolerated it out of love, but it often irritated him to the point of screaming at her.  
  
She eyed her brothers still body held up by the arms of a guard. He had trouble holding him up since Saiya-jin weighed a great deal to begin with. The mass of their structure was greatly amplified making them more powerful fighters and much more difficult to injure. She accidentally let a quiet whimper escape her throat.  
  
Zarbon tugged her against him, so she could feel his steady breathing, even through his armor. She jumped a nervously.  
  
"Listen little girl," Zarbon purred in his thick Australian-like accent. "You shouldn't worry…Freeza will let no harm come to you."  
  
Mia fell silent, curious about what he meant. "What do you mean?" She asked, her voice shaking with fear. "Rio told me Freeza hated our kind."  
  
"Master Freeza was waiting to capture you…as a gift…" He explained. "You are a precious gift to a valued friend of his, but your brother will most likely fall at my lords hands."  
  
Mia jerked a little hearing about what will happen to her brother, but the iron grip of her capture made her remain still. He quickly thrust her against the wall, a forceful kiss muffling her screams. He grinned against her as he felt her wet tears squeeze between their faces. She would be an easy rape...  
  
The other soldiers paid no mind; this wasn't a rare occurance.  
  
Mia squirmed desperately, trembling as a leg slid between hers, parting her. She broke off the domination of his mouth.  
  
"LET ME GO!" She cried, her voice coarse with sobs .  
  
Zarbon scowled indignantly and squeezed her fore arms in his fists, pinning her more firmly in place.  
  
"Eh…" She grit her teeth and slumped as she lost circulation in her arms.  
  
He smiled again at her. "You are unbelievably weak for a Saiya-jin…you must be embarrassed." Zarbon's aqua green hair created curtains around her face, as he lowered his voice to a whisper, "I'll show you what the power of real strength feels like." He pressed her tightly against the wall, almost crushing her and the sound of her agonized scream confirmed that she was certainly helpless. 'No escape...' Zarbon thought, pleased. "You know girl, I haven't had a Saiya-jin before. You must feel special." He bit her neck hard, drawing some blood and letting it seep into his mouth. He hummed in amusement. "You're blood tastes sweet..."  
  
Mia stared at him, scared and yet filled with disdain. She struggled a moment, trying to get some mobility. Zarbon watched, laughing to himself. "What are you doing?" He sneered. He pushed his hardness against her stomach and watched her eyes squeeze shut and mouth open in an ear piercing yelp.  
  
Mia watched him move and try to remove her pants from her while keeping her in place. He backed away for just a moment, and she saw her chance. With one quick movement of her leg, she kneed him in the groin. His eyes rolled back and his grip loosened enough for her to wriggle out of one of his arms, but the other caught her in the process.  
  
I loud feminine laugh filled the room, and they both paused to see Freeza roaring in laughter. "Oh Zarbon, you can't even penetrate a weak Saiya-jin girl!" He paused regaining composure. "And it's a good thing, if you did, I'd have to kill you. She is a gift remember!" Freeza's face of amusement had turned into a harsh glare.  
  
Zarbon scowled at Mia, dropping her harshly to the floor.  
  
The tyrant nodded. "I advise you to not try that again. You'll only get yourself hurt." He said to Mia, getting onto her knees after being dumped to the linolium floor.  
  
After a period of tireless waiting, Freeza was done inspecting Rio. By then Rio had regained consciousness and only had a small lump on the head to show for the earlier struggle.  
  
Freeza studied both of them, walking back and forth with an unsettling grin on his face.  
  
Rio eyed him full of distrust. His long, strait, black hair stranded perfectly down his back, complimenting how tall he was. Freeza stood in front of him, only half Rio's size.  
  
Rio scoffed and Freeza frowned menacingly at the disrespect.  
  
"This one is asking for death, Zarbon. See he is put aside for me so I may toy with him later, but for now…" He stared at Mia, looking her up and down, inspecting her and her obvious docile mannerisms.  
  
Mia shrunk back into her captor, afraid of the master that stood before her.  
  
"Well," Freeza began, "When will my dearest Krill be here…you did send for him, did you not?"  
  
"Yes master Freeza, he's on his way." Zarbon spoke with a slight bow at his waist, still holding Mia firm in his grasp. "He should be arriving shortly."  
  
"Good." He walked over to her and she froze with a blank stare. "She's a bit jittery for a Saiya-jin though." He mentioned curiously, his hands held behind the small of his back, and then shrugged. "Still, she's a Saiya-jin female and I hope Krill is satisfied with the catch." He took her chin and inspected the injuries his men had given her, mainly a hard blow to the head that swelled into a bluish lump and the trail of blood down her neck that was given her by Zarbon.. "Get her fixed, Krill will not approve of a damaged specimen." He ordered releasing her with surprising gentleness.  
  
Zarbon immediately began to lead her out of the room.  
  
"Mia!" Rio howled, trying to catapult out of the hands of the men who enslaved him. He turned to them. "LET ME GO! SHE NEEDS ME!"  
  
They did nothing, just held him still.  
  
She planted her feet and struggled, her brother watching helpless to save her.  
  
"Rio, help!" she pleaded with a quick jab of her elbow into Zarbon's muscular stomach. "Please  
  
…let me GO!" She slapped her foot up into the air, giving her momentum to jump behind her captors back and pull his arms down behind him. Zarbon yelped, not all that hurt but surprised. That is until she pushed them down.  
  
"Aggrrhh!" He groaned squinting his eyes shut, unable to move.  
  
Freeza approached her with ease, no caution in anyway.  
  
"Stop making a spectacle of yourself." He advised taking her wrist and giving it a good squeeze. She flinched, letting Zarbon go to stumble forward with aching arms. "Now, do I have to personally escort you?" He squeezed tighter and he felt her body throb under his grip. She managed to look up at him through her pain. "Nothing to say?" He said releasing her. "Good."  
  
She snatched her wrist and rubbed it caringly. She didn't even see Freeza's hand swipe the back of her head, causing her to fall down sleeping.  
  
Zarbon scooped her up and nodded to his lord.  
  
Freeza began to lead the way out, ignoring Rio's attempts at escape. "Be more careful Zarbon. Not all Saiya-jin are strong but a couple are moderately crafty…" He turned and scowled to cap of his statement. "For monkeys."  
  
Her eyes gently opened in the tank, surrounded by a familiar blue liquid. 'A regen tank.' She thought, looking around her. 'But why would they want to heal me from such superficial injuries?' She tried to see outside the little confinement. 'And where's Freeza and that man Zarbon? They surely are here!' She wondered, but then shrugged it off. 'Now where's Rio so we can get out of here? When they open this tank there should be a brief moment in time where I could easily get free, especially with only some doctors here,' she noted, seeing the medical experts scurry around the room, almost ready to drain her tank. 'Then I could jump out, find Rio and…'  
  
Only then did she notice her mistake, embarrassed she overlooked it so easily. 'Kuso, I'm naked.'  
  
The tank began to drain and her attention was drawn to the doctor opening the door in front of her. He leaned into the tank and removed the air mussel from around her mouth and nose, not seeming to notice the nakedness that made her cheeks crimson red with a strong feeling of self consciousness.  
  
"Excuse me…" She whispered timidly, barely hearable, "But…do you mind?"  
  
He smiled and handed her a towel, which she immediately wrapped herself in, relieved to be covered.  
  
She stepped out of the regentank and, looked around. Freeza was here, as she expected, standing with a group of doctors in a corner. They were looking at a type of computer panel discussing something. Then there were the doctors, many of them rushing to her, taking blood pressure, hair samples, and the sudden sting in her arm informed her of a blood sample as well. They pulled the needle out and she rubbed the sensitive spot for a moment.  
  
"Ah, she's out!' Freeza's girlish voice rung out into her sensitive Saiya- jin ears, and her skin became prickly with nervous goose bumps. He looked at her and frowned. "The decency now-a-days…" he muttered in obvious disappointment. "You idiots! Get her some cloths, NOW!" He turned to her again, a much happier look on his face as everyone scrambled about, looking for something to give her. "Now my dear, this way."  
  
He held his hand out in front of him, palm upward implying the direction to go.  
  
She blinked at him a few times, her large eyes confused in a way she had never been before. 'Oh well,' She sighed, 'Might as well.' She returned an uncertain smile and walked with him, still in her white towel.  
  
"See, I'm not so bad am I?" Freeza mentioned, seemingly in passing.  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"Well, you should be very grateful that you're the last female Saiya-jin. It has saved your life." Freeza led her to small room, letting her enter first while he followed.  
  
She felt so blank. 'What's going on?' She asked herself a million times. She meekly sat down on a medical table as she was instructed to do, Freeza still standing at the door. 'That man is hard to figure out.' She told herself, referring to Freeza. 'With him here constantly I have no prayer for escape, and with no escape…' She hung her head feeling an aura of helplessness fill her young body. 'I can't find the other Saiya-jins.'  
  
That was her mission ever since she was born. To find other Saiya-jin that had possibly escaped the planet Vegeta-sei and it's destruction. Her and her brother had found nothing yet. There were more out there somewhere. It wasn't possible that they were it.  
  
A doctor sticking a light bulb in her ear caught her attention.  
  
"That looks about right…" A stethoscope embraced her between the breasts. "Breathing normal…" He motioned for her to open her mouth and she obeyed. The doctor poked and prodded her a moment longer, checking various parts of her. At last, he smiled. "She seems perfectly healthy," He said taking a step back to observe her. "But could use some exercise. She must have been in that space pod for quite some time."  
  
Freeza nodded in approval and they moved to another room.  
  
"What now?" She asked as the doctor once again made her sit on a table and lie down.  
  
"X-rays…just to be safe…"  
  
After countless pictures, she grumbled to herself and wondered, 'When is this gonna be done? I've been checked in every way you can be. I don't get it.' Her face fell, concerned. 'What do they want with me? They did say something about me being a gift…but for who?'  
  
She had to move into various embarrassing positions while the x-rays were taken, all with out her towel. While they took some of her stomach, she noticed her tail wagging agitatedly. 'I hope they don't take offence at that.' She hoped, seeing Freeza watching the tail with a mountain of distrust. 'Or is it just that he doesn't like Saiya-jins?'  
  
"Alright, sit up." The Doctor finally instructed.  
  
Mia sat up, relieved to have that process complete.  
  
"Just in time, Krill has just arrived!" A servant ran in and bowed. "He awaits outside."  
  
Freeza grinned and the servant held forward some cloths.  
  
"Sorry this took so long."  
  
Mia jumped off the table and thanked the servant, uncaring that the others watched as she slipped on her garments. They had already seen it.  
  
"Very well, have him brought in to see the gift." Freeza looked over the girl one last time. "I'm relieved she's in good health…" He said softly. "Doctor!" he barked. "Check the X-rays one more time and then bring her outside."  
  
He left the room and hurried to where his friend would be escorted in so he may be able to see him first. He sighed and recomposed himself as the Lord he was and waited patiently. 'How long has it been Krill? I haven't seen you in over a year…"  
  
Freeza! How did you know I was eavesdropping on you?   
  
An echo filled Freeza's mind, causing him to tremble in delight. The cold voice soothing the longing he had been feeling. 'I know how you work, my friend. I am glad you've made it, and I have a gift for you.'  
  
Do you? And what would that be? I was wondering that since Zarbon summoned me…I'm quite curious.   
  
'You will be pleased I know.' Freeza stared at the door in front of him. 'He'll be here any second…'  
  
At last, the door shifted open and an immense dark red figure loomed beyond it, white hair crowning the sides of his head, tumbling past his tall pointed ears and to his waist. His dark purple cape was wrapped about his wide shoulders and fell onto the floor, only lifted by the elevation of the emperor's tail.  
  
"Hello my friend." Freeza greeted, his heart racing about in his small body.  
  
Krill's sharp black eyes narrowed to a sliver, and the smirk that was left on his face remained to enchant the deadly lord. And you, Freeza. Good day.   
  
Freeza found himself at a block in conversation, mind wandering to follow the features of the alien being before him.  
  
Krill only smiled deeper, his dead eyes traveling about him as well.  
  
"My dear friend, how was your trip?" Freeza babbled, finally deciding that the subjects beyond the door would realize what was happening.  
  
It was as well as could be expected. Krill flicked his death pale hair over his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"I wish you would someday teach me how to use a mind voice as you do." Freeza praised, "It strikes such fear into the ones who hear it. I would so enjoy a chance to use it."  
  
Ah Freeza, be happy with what you have… Krill thought to his companion, walking in to look around. Now, what is this? Not a usual meeting place…  
  
"No it's not, it's a rehabilitation room. Where the weak soldiers get healed to normal."  
  
And why are we here? Krill wondered.  
  
Freeza laughed aloud and smiled in glee. "Why, it's where your gift is!"  
  
Krill's eyes flashed, delighted at the words. You mean! You've…  
  
The doctor finally emerged from the x-ray room with Mia, and Krill froze with the most adoring look on his face. Oh…Freeza… He walked to her and Mia stopped.  
  
"Wha…?" she managed. "Who…is…?"  
  
Oh Freeza! Is this it? Krill bent forward, inspecting her as she carefully stood still. Krill's eyes were soft with infatuation and sparkling in appreciation.  
  
"Yes!" Freeza said with a sigh. "I found the last Saiya-jin Female for you. Do you like her?"  
  
Krill glanced back at him. Like her? She's perfect! Mia trembled and backed away.  
  
'That…sound…that voice is…' She felt tears make her eyes itch unfairly, and she was immediately afraid of the man.  
  
Krill didn't seem to mind her fear, but in fact enjoyed it!  
  
He took the girls arm and she whimpered, resisting him in every way she could.  
  
"Let me go…please…" she felt his other hand scoop behind her waist and scoot her forward again. 'What is he?' she looked up at him as he drew her close to study her. One look in his eyes and she knew. 'He…he's from an exploitation race…' She looked away instantly, and began to power up.  
  
Oh…don't do that. He squeezed a point on the back of her neck and she powered down, but not intentionally.  
  
"How did you do that?" She muttered quickly, though she stuttered profusely. She stared at him frightened in a way she hadn't been before.  
  
Krill grinned. Just a pressure point…  
  
"I'm glad she is so satisfactory!" Freeza interrupted.  
  
Ah Freeza, thank you for going through all that trouble to find her! He looked down at her again, still frozen in his grip. She's just simply perfect!   
  
Freeza looked on, feeling satisfied that he had pleased him.  
  
I'm sorry Freeza but if this is all, I must be going. I have so much to do now that I have her! He began to lead her to the door, Freeza following.  
  
"Stop! Let me go!" Mia attempted to pound him with her untrained fists, to do anything to get free. "LET ME GO! PLEASE!" She Inhaled deeply and screamed, "RIO!"  
  
Krill suddenly stopped and stared at her, slightly concerned.  
  
"Please…I beg you…" She closed her eyes, a couple tears being pushed from her eyelids way. She shivered as she began to cry.  
  
Freeza, one thing bothers me. Who is this Rio that she is so concerned about? He turned to Freeza and awaited a reply.  
  
Freeza continued to smile. "It's her brother. We have him locked in the lower levels."  
  
Krill nodded. I see. And would there be any chance of me acquiring him as well? I would so hate to break up a family.   
  
Freeza was taken a back. Was he really hearing this? Krill wanted her brother…to not split up a family? What was he thinking? That never stopped him before. But then… 'If it's for him…'  
  
Sure that he had his reasons, he replied, "Of course. I'll have someone fetch him."  
  
Now dear…you have no reason to cry. Krill bent forward and wiped away her tears with his bare red hands. Your brother is coming as well. Don't be so afraid.   
  
Mia was considerably calmed at this, but that mind voice always startled her. She looked beyond him, never wanting to look into those eyes of his again. 'He's of an exploitation race…if that's really the case, then we're in trouble.' She brushed her long sandy brown hair forward to cover her face. 'What does he want with me? He doesn't seem to want to enslave me…that's what his kind usually do. What does he want?'  
  
Krill and Freeza led her to a giant ship, sitting in the docking bay. She looked at it, wide eyed in amazement. She stepped away from them to get a closer look.  
  
Krill sighed. I find it hard to believe that this girl is Saiya- jin…yet…she really is.   
  
"I know what you mean." Freeza replied, patting the tip of his nose in boredom. "She's really to docile to be Saiya-jin. That's why we did so many tests, that and to be sure she was healthy."  
  
Thank you again my friend. Krill leaned forward and kissed Freeza gently on the forehead. I will be sure to visit more often.   
  
Krill walked off, a couple of his men close behind. Freeza felt red in the cheeks and softly watched him walk to the girl before entering his ship. 'That man…' Freeza thought to himself. 'That man has such a way with me…almost manipulating…'  
  
After watching the ship lift off, Freeza left, to go back to his room and terrorize the servants. But before leaving completely, wondered if Krill does in fact, play with his mind…  
  
'Of course that's what he's known for. The Prince Of Illusion and Deception. But…does he…?'  
  
End flashback  
  
That was so long ago...and now, it has come to this. She was...his...She felt as if she would break down.  
  
The doctor came in, papers in hand.  
  
"Miss...I have some disturbing news."  
  
Mia's eyes shot open. She already knew...she was pregnant! 


	19. A Fight Lost

As Gohan walked away, Piccolo strode forward, not looking back. Kami followed quietly.  
  
They both knew Mia was close, but also knew that they had not entered the ship undetected. They were expecting an assault at any time...but what was Krill waiting for.  
  
Krill licked his lips, all of his slave girls spent from struggling to please him. He was finally satisfied, but yearned to take Mia again. He stood with a sigh and began to walk.  
  
'What?' His black beady eyes sharpened, feeling a power that didn't belong. There were several. He continued to walk to his luxurious black room, sending his senses out to touch all that was in his ship...searching...  
  
Then he found it.  
  
'Vegita?' he was puzzled, and yet, it made perfect sense as his telepathic waves writhed through the ship, finding the Namek.  
  
His breath came in a quick hiss, and his lizardish tongue flickered forth through his impossibly long fangs.  
  
'Had I been so caught up in my own pleasure that I didn't notice this? That Namek has come to take what is mine...' Krill stampeded through the dark halls and into his room, shutting the door behind him. He still had time...  
  
The doctor with Mia froze, and almost stumbled to the floor.  
  
Bring the girl to me at once!   
  
"Yes sir!" The poor soul gasped, snatching Mia's arm and forcing her to stand. "Come with me, Master Krill demands your presence!"  
  
Mia immediately struggled against him.  
  
"Please, don't bring me to him!" She begged. "My baby will be..."  
  
"I fear for my life, come now!" He yanked at her and she stumbled forward. Her head shot from side to side and her eyes grew wide and fawnlike.  
  
Then she felt her sanity slip.  
  
"Don't take me to him! No!" She kicked the doctor's shin with all her might, and was startled to hear his bones snap in half.  
  
The man fell to the floor screaming in pain, unable to pursue her.  
  
Mia tried to run but some guards who heard the scream came and secured her so fast she barely took one step. She still fought hard, her ki beginning to flare around her.  
  
"Leave me ALONE!" She screamed! With a brilliant burst of light Mia jabbed the guard in the stomach, loosing all sight of reason and value.  
  
She flipped the cursing man over her shoulder and forced her foot through his stomach, hearing the fresh gurgle of newly spilt blood rising in his mouth as he tried to scream.  
  
She was breathing heavy, her ki flickering from blue to green around her. She made a very tense noise in her throat and her small muscles bulged and ripped from dormancy.  
  
Her pupils went white and she dived onto the next man she saw, feeling the bones crush under her tight grip. Her once hazel eyes began to fluctuate, shining bright green...  
  
Piccolo and Kami both paused in their tracks, stupefied.  
  
"Isn't that Mia?" Kami gasped, feeling ki's dropping like flies from around her own.  
  
Piccolo nodded, his jaw hanging open. "She's loosing control! We have to find her and stop her!"  
  
"This has happened before!" Kami huffed as he struggled to keep up.  
  
Piccolo nodded grimly, knowing the last time it happened, they had all almost gotten killed . . .  
  
Vegita ripped one of the men's head from his shoulders and was squirted with a sickening stream of blood, trying to buy Bulma time. They had come across the dock of smaller ships, and while Bulma tried to figure out how to fly it, Tien, Krillin, and Vegita struggled to hold the sudden flood of attackers at bay.  
  
Krillin had just k o ed one of the armored flunkies when he saw Gohan bolting towards them, a little green bundle in his arms.  
  
Krillin felt a big toothy smile rise and waved Gohan over.  
  
"Over here Gohan! Where's Kami and Piccolo?" Krillin dodged an oncoming barrage easy enough and eyed the little demi-saiya-jin as he approached, a firm expression on his young face.  
  
"Piccolo's going after Mia, and Kami went with him." He stopped just short of the oddly shaped ship in front of him to explain things to him.  
  
Krillin was sullen as Gohan told him of all that happened.  
  
"So we wait..."  
  
Everyone in the launching bay stopped, feeling the ship rumble and a ki flaring so high it was impossible to sense.  
  
Tien's mouth lay ajar and Vegita actually paused from his current kill to take note.  
  
All that entered the Princes mind was simple.  
  
Mia.  
  
The Saiya-jin girl leapt from victim to victim, massacring those unfortunate enough to get in her way.  
  
Out side her, she appeared sure of what was happening. Inside her, the real Mia cried to be freed, as if imprisoned in her own body.  
  
She didn't know what was happening. She felt a burning coursing through her, pulsing and growing, hurting! It hurt so badly she suddenly screamed, unable to take it!  
  
A furious bright light swelled from her.  
  
In that same moment, Piccolo and Kami arrived, both staring in disbelief.  
  
Her own power was destroying her.  
  
Piccolo's life flashed before him, seeing all he was before. He saw himself as a child, newly hatched. He was alone and frightened...then he saw when the consciousness of Damioh entered him and consumed his mind. Then...there was Gohan.  
  
'I owe you everything...'  
  
The words he had wanted to say...  
  
And of course Mia.  
  
An image appeared in his memory, when he had rescue her from Tide and his elite. Scared and defenseless, so in need of protection. She couldn't even handle her own powers. She was too inexperienced, to naive, to...alone.  
  
He screamed and forced his way into the blinding power that radiated from her. The ki tore at his flesh and ate away at his cloths. It would have been such a painless death if he had just waited and let it hit, but in the core was his everything...Mia.  
  
He was there, his cloths all burned away, and his skin scorched.  
  
Mia stood, her arms wrapped around herself, as if to comfort her. Her head was bowed and she too was naked. He looked at her, unable to understand. She was a super Saiya-jin...but the power was flooding into her, and just as quickly leaving.  
  
'At this rate she'll die of exhaustion.'  
  
Suddenly, the small area where she was cleared of all energy, and the power she had dispersed, disappeared.  
  
Her jade eyes looked up at him, and for a moment, he thought nothing had harmed her. How could anything have! Her skin was so purely white and her eyes were pleading and gentle.  
  
Suddenly, her gaze became one of stone, and he knew what had happened.  
  
Her other self had finally fought the battle...and won...  
  
  
  
Sorry this part took so long to get out, I was on vacation in Florida! I'm all tan! 'smiles like crazy' Either way, I had a blast but missed my loyal Fanfic friends and reviewers. SO here I am, back with the present of an update! Review and let me know what you think. 


	20. The Start Of The Dark SIde

Piccolo groaned as he was hit across his jaw. He landed hard on the floor, and stared at the woman before him. No...not a girl at all, but a woman. Her shoulders were back, posture exquisite, and her chin lifted defiantly. She was almost goddess like. He saw her tail wagging back and forth angrily, her gaze spiteful.  
  
This wasn't Mia...  
  
Piccolo shut his eyes, knowing and trying not to believe that all this time, her alter ego was fighting to free itself...  
  
The first instance forced it's way into his mind...when Mia first sensed Krill coming. Back then, he didn't believe her...he thought she was haluscinating a power because she was growing stronger...  
  
"My butt hurt's so much." Mia said softly. Piccolo had forced her to remove her tail early in the training. She closed her eyes and suppressed her need to complain about the unbearable pain on her rear as she remembered how Piccolo had just pulled it off. Though it was already healing, Saiya-jins always recovered quickly, she still felt that extra bone in her backside where her trademarked tail used to be. That made the pain worse.  
  
Piccolo grunted. "Stop complaining and get some rest. Maybe that will put you up to performing a descent battle tomorrow."  
  
'Why is he so cold?' Mia wondered feeling, once again, hurt by his comment, though she knew he didn't mean to. 'He acts like I'm not even trying. He must know that I've been giving this training my all the past few months, but it's as if he's oblivious to the fact.'  
  
She stared at her feet in front of her. Here, she found the Saiya-jin she and her brother were looking for all of this time. But it wasn't as she had expected. What was missing?  
  
"If I may ask you something," Piccolo glanced her way and she nodded, "then why exactly did you come to Chikyuu?"  
  
Mia shrugged, debating whether or not she felt he really needed to know. But in short, she didn't mind telling him.  
  
"Rio and I came here looking for other Saiya-jin. For some reason we both felt we needed to find them. We heard rumors that a Saiya-jin was here, so we came."  
  
"Understandable." Piccolo stated without giving it much thought. "It's only natural to long for the company of others that are like you." He remembered how out of place he felt at times during his youth and sympathized, "It can be difficult, not understanding what you are or what you must become."  
  
"You were like that?" Mia asked.  
  
"For a time, when I was weak."  
  
Mia, in her disappointment, shrugged, as if understanding what he meant by his comment was that such things, when strong, would no longer concern her. 'But do you have to sacrifice the your heart to be strong?' She thought. Looking at him, she wasn't sure. He was so concealed and never admitted to weaknesses that she had felt when she first met him. Even then she would never call them weaknesses, but rather, refer to them as common traits that all races and species had. Why did he shun them so much?  
  
Mia lied down a few feet from the fire as Piccolo crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He had noticed her effort to be strong, even though she still refused to give up her claim on such petty emotions and desires that would cost her dearly in battle. But he saw and felt the effort in his heart, and he knew it was there. An inner strength like none he had sensed. Of course everyone has inner powers, but the trouble is unlocking them. And her effort would reward her. More than even she realized.  
  
'It's not that she's not trying.' Piccolo thought. 'It's just she's far too inexperienced for her age. I say she's too old to be trained. She's obviously not a fighter and for that reason, why should I waste my time. But there does seem to be something missing in her. Like there's something strong there that I can't uncover.' He opened one eye and looked at her as she tried to sleep. 'But this is what Rio wanted for her, and I owe him this training for her in the least.' Closing his eye again, he thought, 'It'll take a miracle for her to learn how to fight properly.'  
  
Faintly. Just barely, Mia felt subconsciously a familiar ki approach Earth. 'What?' Mia cracked her eyes open, and for a moment, concentrated. 'Please let it not be him. Oh, let it be something else.' With the ki consistently staying the same, Mia sat up. "Oh no." She whispered.  
  
Hearing her stir, Piccolo stopped his meditation and glared at her. She sat up on one elbow, lying on her side.  
  
"I told you to get some rest." He snarled in agitation.  
  
"No." She raised her voice from the sparse whisper and replied, "No. You don't understand what I just felt. It's that same ki. The very same one! And it's heading here!"  
  
Piccolo suddenly seemed interested.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked looking at the sky where she too, was looking.  
  
"It's Krill! It has to be!" Mia scrambled to her feet and showed signs she might panic.  
  
Piccolo suddenly saw the pattern she was forming and stood.  
  
"Listen to me Mia." He began following her as she stumbled into the forest. "You need to calm down and tell me why you're so skittish all of a sudden."  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME!" He bellowed, teleporting in front of her and roughly grabbing her arm. "You must get a hold of yourself!"  
  
At that very moment he was blasted back by a ki.  
  
"What the…!" He exclaimed unable to react. He had been undoubtedly forced onto the ground by the sudden rise of energy in Mia's ki. He didn't recognize her at first, with the energy seeping into her as if it were metal attracted to a magnet. 'This girl is a Saiya-jin!' He thought while he admired the sight with his jaw hanging. 'But how is she doing this? No one as weak as her can absorb energy like that!'  
  
A bright but deep shade of bluish light poured from her body as she screeched from the stress within her. Her light brown hair danced above her in now copper-tinted spirals and her armor cracked from the unexpected increase. Throwing her head back and screaming, the ki got larger.  
  
"Aurghhhh!" She bellowed as her energy finished accumulating with a burst of pure light, as if some light inside her forced it's way free, spilling away from her like light traveling through a spectrum, with much similar affects. Her hair fell back down and the blue aura that had engulfed her faded slightly. She clenched her teeth and brought her head back down. "Now Krill, just try to get me!" She yelled into the sky, fist waving in front of her.  
  
Piccolo stood back up slowly, never once taking his eyes off her. 'How did she do it?' He thought in awe. 'She can't possibly retain all the power she just absorbed.'  
  
With clenched fists, Mia waited. And still waited, never changing with blue ripples gently massaging into the air around her.  
  
"Mia!" Piccolo interrupted, trying to get himself out of the daze.  
  
At the sound of his voice, her power immediately dispersed and she looked behind her like a mouse cornered by a lion!  
  
"Piccolo-san?" She asked with a trembling voice. "Did you feel it?"  
  
He shook his head. "If there was something coming, I would have sensed it."  
  
"I don't know how I just did that. I don't remember how…" She confessed turning to him. "But if Krill is coming here, you need to keep training me." She looked over her shoulder at the night sky. The ki she had felt was gone.  
  
"It 's natural to power up like that when you feel intense stress. It's happened to myself and even Son Goku." Piccolo explained as they prepared for training. He didn't rest much that night, though Mia was out rather quickly from her draining power-up.  
  
"I just don't get it." Mia rubbed her head and ran her fingers down the length of her hair. "Last night, I was so sure I felt Krill's ki. It was faint, but it was defiantly the same ki as him."  
  
Piccolo watched as she slid off her damaged armor. "Well, it could have been your imagination."  
  
She dropped her useless battle suit on the ground. 'It's not like it was going to be much use anymore.'  
  
"Piccolo-san." She began as they walked to the area where they trained. "You don't believe I felt it, did you? The power I mean."  
  
"That's surprisingly a hard question to answer kid. I want to believe that what happened last night was just one of those out of the ordinary things that happen during training. It just being a part of your body accepting the new powers you're learning to control…" Piccolo looked down at her walking beside him. "And I would also like to believe that the ki you felt exists. But the simple answer is that it could. But yet it could not. Your body could have made it up. I will just have to wait and see."  
  
"This whole things got me on edge." She admitted while nervously tugging at the white tank top that was under her armor before she removed it. "You see, Krill is a mastermind of fighting. He's full of tricks and can easily defeat a warrior three times his strength by simply using illusions. He enslaves those who he defeats. He is very strong, but he doesn't rely on his power to win. He's just so dangerous!"  
  
Piccolo listened with interest. 'Mia is at a point in her training when those who are half as strong as I seem infinitely stronger to her. But what if it's true what she's telling me. That he is massively strong and that he might be coming here.'  
  
"And you don't believe me do you?" She said smiling at the ground. "Because I'm not strong, or because I'm not experienced…I understand why you'd think that." She stopped and looked up at him as her eyes glazed over slightly. "But I did feel it!"  
  
Piccolo looked at her. 'She's as good as begging me to believe her. Maybe I haven't been taking her seriously enough.' Then he felt something. Concluding that it was sympathy, he kept walking again. 'She's pathetic.'  
  
"Kid, I do believe you felt something, but I'm not ready to conclude that what you claim is the only answer."  
  
"I understand." She said half-heartedly.  
  
He felt like lecturing her for her sarcastic reply, but decided it would be best if he let her alone.  
  
"Now, where would you like to start in today's training?" He seldom gave her the option of where they would begin, but feeling that today should be different he asked again, "Well? What do you want to do first?"  
  
Mia looked up and smiled. 'Maybe this is paying off after all.'  
  
'Yes, that was when it started.' Piccolo realized. 'Under all of her sweetness, her fear, and her helplessness, was a true Saiya-jin warrior waiting to burst free.' He stood, keeping strict eye to eye contact with her.  
  
"Mia, you have to fight it! You can't give in to it!"  
  
She stared at him smugly. "Why should I fight it? I'm stronger this way?" She looked at her open palms and smiled. "For the first time I can do the killing myself."  
  
Piccolo growled. "Mia, this power is consuming you! It'll get you killed!"  
  
She swirled forward and struck his face. Piccolo found himself on the ground, his face throbbing. He felt the warm trickle against his cheek where his skin burst from the impact. It was mesmerising. She actually hurt him!  
  
"Shut up! I'm more powerful than you are now!" She exhaled smoothly and paced to him. She bent down and licked his cheek playfully. "Either way my mate, The old Mia is gone, and she is never coming back."  
  
"No...she's in there." He protested, quick to hide his shock. "You're just scared she'll come back...just like last time."  
  
Kami ran forward, kneeling beside the shocked younger namek.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
Piccolo kept silent. Krill would come any moment and the others were no doubt waiting for them elsewhere. But the one he intended to rescue was gone.  
  
  
  
sorry for the late update...crap goinf down you know. well lemme know how it is! 


	21. The End Draws Near

SOrry for the long wait in getting the new chapter up, but between computer trouble, and all that good stuff, its been a long time coming. so here it is, tell me what you think in review. and btw, there is more toi come soon if the reviews state that its wanted. I also want to apologize for the recap of the last chapter and countless typos. I type my story on a different computer than what I post on, so it makes it hard. so I hope a little recap will be ok. :)  
  
'Yes, that was when it started.' Piccolo realized. 'Under all of her sweetness, her fear, and her helplessness, was a true Saiya-jin warrior waiting to burst free.' He stood, keeping strict eye to eye contact with her. "Mia, you have to fight it! You can't give in to it!" She stared at him smugly. "Why should I fight it? I'm stronger this way?" She looked at her open palms and smiled. "For the first time I can do the killing myself." Piccolo growled. "Mia, this power is consuming you! It'll get you killed!" She swirled forward and struck his face. Piccolo found himself on the ground, his face throbbing. He felt the warm trickle against his cheek where his skin burst from the impact. It was mesmerising. She actually hurt him! "Shut up! I'm more powerful than you are now!" She exhaled smoothly and paced to him. She bent down and licked his cheek playfully. "Either way my mate, The old Mia is gone, and she is never coming back." "No...she's in there." He protested, quick to hide his shock. "You're just scared she'll come back...just like last time." Kami ran forward, kneeling beside the shocked younger namek. "Are you alright?" He asked. Piccolo kept silent. Krill would come any moment and the others were no doubt waiting for them elsewhere. But the one he intended to rescue was gone, and the one remaining would but all those he fought beside at risk. Mia laughed maliciously. Kami watched her, his eyes wide with amazement. "My word, child." The he murmered. "You would have never done that to him before. What has gotten into you?" She simply turned her back and glanced over her shoulder. "Power got into me, and now that I have it, nothing else matters! I have the power, and any who stand in my way will perish." "Just like Freeza....and Krill." Kami yelled at her. "DO NOT COMPARE ME TO HIM!" She screamed, her eyes now going red. "I am nothing like that monster!" "You should take a look t yourself!" He reprimanded. "You're a psycotic power hungry brat! If you kill everyone who thinks that then you'll be alone!" Piccolo glared at him. "Kami?" The stubborn old namek kept his eyes locked on her. "Stupid child...so selfish." Mia shook her head. "I know what your trying to do! You want me to get mad and go crazy, that way I make a mistake!" She bared her teeth, which seemed longer and sharper. "But it won't work...."  
  
Vegita's eyes shot open and he stood petrified. Gohan, who held the namek child and Krillin stared at him. "What is it? Whats wrong?" Krillin asked. Vegita slowly shut his eyes. "The last saiya-jin female is about to die." He stated coldly. "She's absorbing to much energy...she's like a sponge absorbing acid...she's going to deteriorate. Any one near her will as well...she's to powerful but to inexperienced." Gohans eyes went wide. "No...Piccolo!" Ezekiel gasped and sat up. "MOM!" She cried. He breathed in shakily. He stared at the others. "Mom's hurt! She's hurt bad! We have to help her!" Gohan bit in his lower lip and kept quiet. He would keep his promise. Tien had all three eyes closed tightly. 'Mia....fight it, please!' He knew it wouldn't help. She was too far gone to save...  
  
Mia sucked in more energy. "If you only knew what it was like to feel power like this, you'd understand that when you're this strong, you don't need anyone! You can take care of yourself!" She hollored, and charged towards the unprepared namek duo as they just watched helplessly as thier final death rushed forward.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!" Ezekiels eyes went big and hazy! Vegita watched. "What? He's to young to feel any powers!" Ezekiels eyes suddenly went sharp. "I won't let it happen! I'm coming Daddy!" Suddenly, the namek tot was gone.  
  
Mia dashed forward, her hand drawn back with a power ball, ready to strike. "Say hi to Satan for me!" She snarled. The attack launched and sparkled blue. "CRYSTALINE SHARDS!" (that's the same attack she used to save Goku in Others Like Me) In a sudden green blur, there was a child standing there, determined and innocent. But it was to late to recall the attack. Time slowed...the attack broke apart and went to its target. Mia's eyes widened, her wild gold hair falling down and returning to brown. Her eyes went from jade to hazel, and the potent energy left her in a sudden flash. 'No...' Was her only coherant thought before it happened. Ezekiel's young eyes widened as a sharp crystal pierced him in the shoulder. The rest of the attack, remaining unguided, hit the ground and shattered into tiny sparkling pieces of glass. Mia stood there, back to normal, shaking, tears streaming down her face... Ezekiel was still on his feet, gasping for air and a tiny trickle of blood eased from his mouth. Piccolo and Kami watched in horror, and Piccolo suddenly burst forward. "Ezekiel!" His son tipped and began to fall as he was caught by the strong arms of his father. Piccolo craddled him and whispered to him, "Come on kid, keep your eyes open and bare with me....you'll be all right, just stay awake and listen to my voice." Mia shuddered as a whimper broke through her throat. She stared at her family and her young son pierced through by her own attack...She dropped to her knees, barely breathing. "No...my baby..." she gasped, her muscles loosing strength. She collapsed to the floor and wailed in her misery, her heart breaking. "NO!" Piccolo watched her. She would die soon too...the energy poisoned her... Kami stood up and walked to her as she sobbed. He bent over and pulled her up. She was pale and her eyes red from crying. He helped her to her son and mate, not saying a thing. Mia looked at him, and then to her boy. "What have I done Piccolo? What have I done?" "Mommy?" Ezekiel whispered. "It hurts..." Kami helped Mia gently to their side, as Mia reached out for him. She took her son into her arms and placed her hand on the shard that had pierced him. The child gasped and screamed, but she continued. She slowly dissipated the object and placed her hand over him to stop the bleeding. She looked at Kami. "Please, help him!" She begged! "He's to young, he doesn't deserve this!" Kami sighed and fought his own tears. "I can do nothing. Mia shook her head. "Damn me...damn me to hell..." She looked up into Piccolo's eyes. "I'm sorry....I'm sorry..." Piccolo shook his head, not knowing what to say to her. He stood up and looked to Kami. Kami looked to Piccolo. They both knew what had to be done. "Piccolo, I know it's your son, but it's irrevearsable." Piccolo held out his hand and put it on his chest. "Just do it...I don't care...if...it will save him." With a brilliant flash, Kami groaned in pain, making his solid skin and bone into an unseen energy. Piccolo roared, sucking him into his body, eager to finish it. The light emiting the two was intense, and with one heartrendering momment, they both were consumed in the light. And then, Kami was gone. Piccolo panted a second, but then went to his son and Mia, who stared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks and confused. Piccolo placed his hand on his sons body, and poured his energy into him, causing a radical healing and in moments, Ezekiel's wound was gone. Piccolo just looked at him calmly, not looking at Mia, who was amazed. Ezekiel gazed at his father. "Daddy." He looked to his mother. "Momma?" Mia sobbed and grabbed him into her arms. She couldn't believe it. It had all happened so quickly. Had she really nearly killed her own son? She squinted her eyes closed and stood, her legs wobbling beneath her. Ezekiel watched his mother and quickly rushed to her, but Piccolo grabbed him away as he stood, lifting the boy onto his one arm as the other reached for his mate. "Mia." He whispered. "Please stop, it wasn't your fault." "Than who's was it?" She whispered. "I threw the blast....I...I nearly killed him....if it weren't for you and Kami...." She felt her chest break as a sob wracked her body. She dropped to the floor and screamed, her heart breaking, her mind racing, and her body dying. "And Kami fused with you to save our son!" She shook her head "I couldn't save my own son....." Piccolo himself felt tears in his eyes as he watched her. "My love." He whispered, a term of endearment escaping his lips before he could stop it. "What Krill had done to you....what he would continue to do is what drove you onward. You were fighting for survival and you lost yourself to the saiyajin within you. If any one, blame Krill..." He sneered, the mentioning of that bastards name sent his anger to a boil. "I'll make him pay for hurting you Mia....I'll murder him for touching you." His voice was feral and sincere. He was whelled with hatred and contempt for the monster, and it was about time this nightmare came to an end. Mia remained quiet, feeling her strength slowly slipping away. She could barely breathe her power was so low, yet her body still found energy enough to make her cry away her last moments of strength. Piccolo quickly knelt beside her, his son on his arm. "Mommy...it wasn't you...." The boy spoke, the presense of damioh screaming in his subconcious. "It was something else...I know it." Piccolo looked at his son, the words showing greater meaning than the surface value. "How do you know this?" "I felt a presence..." He replied, smiling at his mother. "Its ok momma. DOn't cry..." She looked at her boy, a small smile on her lips. "My little boy...my life. Ezekiel, you make me so proud. your my everything." She reached her hand out to touch her sons cheek when at last, the sinister force appeared. Krill instantly snatched up the last saiyajin girl and threw her against the wall, staring piccolo in his eyes, as if daring him to try and stop him. Mia cried out as her body smacked into the cold steel and crummbled to the floor, the name of her love escaping her lips. Ezekiel leapt down and raced to his mother. Piccolo didn't waste time in engaing Krill in an all out battle of emotion, jealousy, hate, and honor. The monster had taken HIS chosen mate, and forced himself upon her, taking her innocence, her honor as well as his own. "Damn you, you son of a bitch!" He hollored, his face twisted into a terrible snarl, and his fist closing around the monsters throat. He felt so much, seeing Krill writhing in his grasp. He would end Mias fear of him, he would take this creature out of the picture, and make sure he never threatened his love again! When suddenly, power restraining cuffs forced his power level down, and Adia stood behind him, snickering. "Surprise." Krill looked at Adia, her actions instantly earning her a place at his side once more. He rubbed his throat gingerly as he stood. Well now....I supose its time now, isn't it? He stumbled over to Mia's weak body and looked down at her. Her son was on her lap, trembling as Mia's eyes stared at the nightmare before her. Krill snatched the boy from her arms, and tossed him aside, and lifted her up against the wall. Piccolo watched as Adia forced him to his knees. Even the combined power of Kami and himself couldn't over come the technolegy of the cuffs that blocked his power. He felt a dread...a terrible dread.... Krill forced her chin up and he entered her mouth forcefully, realising subconciously that she was much weaker than before. As he pulled back he watched her face fill with fear and horror. "Krill no....please....!" She begged. His mouth opened, and she watched his lips form the words. "you are no longer worth the trouble you little slut." he clenched his fist and pushed it forward. It connected with her midstomach but didn't stop there as it began to break through her skin and through her middle. She didn't scream, and she didn't cry. Her body was spent as it hung limp on his arm, his fist impaling her to the wall. She simply looked in to the eyes of the man murdering her, and she knew that her life was at an end as the throbbing pain in her heart over whelmed the pain of her impending death.  
  
review pls! 


End file.
